


Family Ties

by the_stargazing_dreamer



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, New enemies, Spoilers for all seasons, old enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_stargazing_dreamer/pseuds/the_stargazing_dreamer
Summary: Part of my Sleepless Nights series. Two months after revealing the truth to their kids, Seth and Kate find themselves struggling to keep their family together. It doesn't help matters when Freddie alerts them of a new threat. Unbeknownst to them, this threat has already come in contact with the Gecko kids.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This will be a short (maybe) side story inspired by chapter four of Sleepless Nights. If you haven't already read that, you may want to. 
> 
> If not, just know Seth and Kate's daughter was enamoured with a young man and snuck him into her bedroom. He turned out to be a culebra who had intended to hurt her and they were forced to confess about their knowledge and involvement with culebras.

A grimace forms on Selina Gecko's face as she approaches her house. She wasn't expecting anyone to be home but all the lights are on in the windows and both her parents' cars sit in the driveway.

"Are you okay?" Sam looks at her with sincere concern as he slows to a stop behind Seth's car. Lina musters the most friendly smile she can and nods.

"Yeah, of course." she leans across the seat and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for bringing me home. I really appreciate it."

It's a lie. Everything she has said to this poor kid has been a lie. She had taken advantage of his feelings and used him. He literally played chauffeur and pretended to be her date so she would have been able to meet Spike - because Heaven forbid anyone but a dweeb come and try to pick her up.

Now, almost two months later, she is still using him. She is pretty sure he would do whatever she asked. Even though he knew she had been 'dating' Spike, he didn't hesitate in saying yes to her. He drove her home from school, took her out, and overall treated her like gold.

It makes her feel a little sick that she was taking his time and energy and giving nothing back. She just feels empty and numb and frankly, she's tired of feeling that way.

She smiles again, batting her eyelashes, and he swallows nervously.

"You've been so kind, Sam, ever since Spike broke up with me."

"He didn't respect you."

"Do you respect me?" she asks quietly and he nods quickly, licking his lips. She smiles and leans over again, this time kissing him on his mouth. He makes a rather odd sound and is frozen underneath her. She has a feeling this is the first time he's been kissed. She wants it to mean something, so something finally turns on inside her, but it doesn't.

He is too scared and his goddamn hands are still on the steering wheel. She even wraps her arms around him but it's like trying to make out with a puppet. It doesn't help matters when they hear a loud knock on the window. Lina opens her eyes and feels her anger pulsate as she sees Richie leaning against the driver side of the car.

"Um," Sam struggles to find any words and his eyes dart nervously towards Richie. He leans down to the window and wiggles his fingers in a creepy wave.

"That's my uncle. You can ignore him." she says, pushing her door open. She grabs her bag and gets out without looking back at Sam. "Good night."

"You're not going to introduce us?"

"Leave him alone and let him leave. He isn't mean enough to run you down."

"That's a shame." Richie backs away from the car, smirking as Sam fumbles to start the car and drive away. "He seems like a nice kid."

Lina ignores him and stomps up the porch to go into the house. She slams the door behind her, not waiting for him to follow her in.

"Lina? Is that you?"

She scowls as she hears her father call out from the back of the house. She has one foot on the bottom step of the stairs and contemplates just going up to her room. She knows though Richie would rat her out. She sighs and trudges towards the kitchen.

"Hey, how was school?" Kate smiles warmly as she appears.

"Fine." she eyes the scene and crosses her arms. Her mother is standing at the island, making a salad as Ben sits at the table working on his homework. Her father is carrying a plate of steaks towards the deck to go out to the grill. They all seemed so laid back and happy, like they were having a great time before she walked in.

"Your uncle is coming for dinner. Thought it would be nice for everyone to get together. I wish Scott was here but he's in Baton Rouge this weekend."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Well, it'll be a while before the food's ready." Seth calls in through the door. She glances towards him but doesn't respond. He drops the last steak on the grill and walks back inside. "Got plenty of time to work up an appetite."

"Okay, well, I am going upstairs to shower and do some homework."

"We'll call you when it's ready."

She knows that dinner was not a suggestion. She had no choice in the matter.

When she comes down again, they are all sitting at the table, laughing about something.

"Hey, just in time."

She eyes the table with a frown. With Richie joining them, he has taken her seat, and the only one left open is between Ben and Seth. She sighs softly but drops into the chair and curls her leg up against her chest.

Seth reaches back onto the counter and grabs something. He drops it in front of Lina and sits back in his chair.

"You got mail."

She musters a nod as she flicks through the elongated envelopes. University of Massachusetts, NYU, Temple University.

"Why didn't you tell us you were looking at other schools?" Kate asks. She's smiling but Lina can see how upset she actually is. Because since forever, the plan had been to stay in Texas or the surrounding states, not pick a college on the other side of the country.

"I just applied. It doesn't mean I'll pick one." Yes, she wants to pick one. She wants to be away from culebras and ancient monsters and hidden secrets. She wants to be away from her family.

"Well, I'm very proud of you. Those are difficult to get into."

Lina sits still for a moment, almost zoned out, then abruptly turns and drops the envelopes back onto the counter.

"You're not going to open them?" Seth asks. "Keeping us all in suspense."

"They don't send long, fancy envelopes for rejection letters."

"Well, congratulations to you then."

Kate's eyes flick towards him, hearing his dry sarcasm. Lina shifts in her seat but doesn't rise to the bait.

"That's a while off." she says, trying to keep her family sane and calm for one night. She stares her husband down across the table, silently pleading with him to stop before he starts. "Let's focus on what's happening now. You two ready for your trip tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it should be really cool." Ben nods, mumbling around a mouthful of potatoes. Tiny bits spew from his mouth, earning him disgusted looks from his mother and sister. "It would have been rude not to answer."

"A simple nod would have sufficed. I want you two to look out for each other, you hear me? The caverns can be dangerous."

"They wouldn't let us go on a class trip if it was dangerous."

"Humor me." Kate glances at Lina, who is stabbing her steak and refusing to look at any of them. "Lina?"

No response.

"Honey, did you hear me?" she pauses, "Lina."

"I said yes!" she suddenly snaps. "Not my fault that you can't hear me."

"I guess we all must be going deaf then." Richie comments.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone asked for your opinion."

"Alright, stop. Stop. All I'm saying is down there, you could take one wrong step and get hurt or worse."

"If Asshole is stupid enough to fall in a hole, that's what we call Darwinism. Not my problem." Lina says coldly.

"I hope you fall in a hole." Ben retorts, causing her to shove his shoulder roughly. They swat and smack each other for a few moments until she pushes him so hard he tips out of the chair, landing in a heap at Kate's feet. "You're such a bitch!"

He jumps up, ready to retaliate but Richie is suddenly behind him and grabs him by the shirt, holding onto him tightly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Seth asks, gesturing a hand at them. "I am so fucking sick of you two being at each other's throats. Ben, don't put your hands on a girl."

"She started it!"

"And I'll get to her. And that's a shit excuse. Don't hit a girl - any girl. I will hit you so hard back, your head will spin. There are lines that do not get crossed. You understand?" he looks at Lina next. "He is your brother - your little brother. You're supposed to look out for him."

"Since when?"

"That's how it has always been. You should have each other's back, not trying to stab each other every time the other is turned."

Lina scoffs and curls tighter into her seat.

"One day, it is just going to be the two of you and what then? Huh?" he looks between his children, waiting for a response. "I'm not saying you need to be hugging and kissing and up each other's asses but get a grip and start treating each other with some goddamn respect and decency. You're family and at the end of the day, that's the only thing that matters."

"Yeah, right." Lina rolls her eyes and stands at that.

"Sit down. I'm not done."

"I am." she rounds the side of the table, passing Kate who reaches out to her.

"Sweetheart, please just come sit down." her fingers brush against her wrist but she keeps on walking, ignoring her mother's pleas. She is almost in the hall when she feels stuck. It is as if there is an invisible wall blocking her. It feels like something is grabbing her and she hears Richie in her head. She ignores it and pushes harder, trying to leave the kitchen. She can hear Seth yelling at him but it sounds faint, like he is farther away then the fifteen feet.

She turns on her heel, suddenly able to think and not feel like she's underwater, and finds Richie staring at her, hand outstretched with his eyeball showing. He is straight faced but there is surprise in the two eyes still in his head.

"You really think that will work on me? Stay the fuck away from me." she points at her uncle, anger pulsating through her. She turns her glare on her father next, ignoring how her mother sat with her head in her hands. "Families don't lie to each other. Families don't try to manipulate you. This - this right here is the problem."

"No princess, you're the problem."

"Seth!" Kate lifts her head and stares at him in disbelief.

"No Kate, I'm done. I will be the first to admit I've fucked up a lot. But not here, not with them, and I'm tired of having to feel like I'm the one responsible here. Everything thing I have done - every decision, every deal, every goddamn fucking breath has been for these kids and I'm tired of having this - this ungrateful little shit looking at me like I'm some kind of damn monster."

He's standing now, arms crossed over his chest as he towers over his daughter. She doesn't look scared or upset. She looks even more pissed now if that was possible and stands her ground in front of him.

"So go on Lina. Tell me how awful your life has been. All the struggles you faced and the days you went without getting what you needed or wanted. Please, tell me because I must have been living in an alternate universe."

"This family -"

"This family what? The family that has rallied around you the past two months? The family that has tried constantly to get you to open up, to help you? That one? What did they do that was so awful to you Lina?"

"This family that's built on a fucking lie? Some dead bodies and stolen bonds and drugs? The one that pretends like everything is all hunky-dory? I don't even know who you people are. No, actually I do. I figured it out and now it all makes sense." she points at her parents and uncle in turn as she describes them.

"You're the thief who thinks he can muscle his way around and force people to do what he wants. You're the unhinged monster no matter what anyone says. And you - you are a doormat who allowed yourself to be overrun by these assholes and you never stood up or walked away because you had no one and nowhere else to go. You were never strong enough to quit this mess to try and even make things better for yourself.

"You stand there all 'woe is me' when this is all your fault! You want to know why I applied to those colleges? To fucking get away from you. Clearly, I am the only one who sees the problem with all of this. You talk about being a part of a family and it being the end all, be all to life? Guess what - I wish I wasn't."

"Then don't." all the anger has left Seth's voice and he sounds cold and bitter. "You know where the door is."

"Yeah, I do." she storms off and they can hear her stomping up the stairs. Seth turns, caught off guard as Kate shoves him angrily in the chest.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" she snaps before following Lina upstairs.

"Did Mom just say fuck?"

"Seth, you really stepped in it now brother."

Upstairs, Kate stops outside Lina's door and knocks before opening it. Or tries to at least.

"Lina? Baby, open the door please."

"Go away!"

"I know you're upset and angry. We all are. It's going to get easier. Honey, I promise it will. I just - I want you to talk to me."

"You're the last person I want to talk to."

"You both said things you didn't mean."

"I did mean it! I meant every word of it! It's your fault why we're in this position, why any of this is even possible. How could you do this? I - I hate all of you."

Kate lets her forehead fall against the door and squeezes her eyes shut against the tears threatening to fall. This wasn't teenage drama. There was pure venom in her daughter's voice.

* * *

 "Who's your favorite Bond?"

"Jesus, Richard, do you ever fucking stop talking? Can you just watch the movie in silence?"

"We are testy tonight."

Seth shakes his head and ignores his brother. He grabs the bottle of tequila off the coffee table and refills his glass, splattering it over the side and onto his hand and jeans.

"Fuck," he sucks on his hand, licking up the fallen liquor and slams the bottle onto the table.

"I like Connery the best."

"Because you have no imagination."

"He's the original."

"And that's the only reason you like him."

"Let me guess, you like Craig. His moody, blunt, violent portrayal speaks to your black soul."

They both turn as they hear footsteps. Lina stands in the doorway, arms wrapped around herself.

"Dad,"

Seth turns back to the TV, ignoring her. Her mouth works as she tries to speak.

"Dad, I-"

"Save it. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

"There's something - Dad-" her voice doesn't break but drops to a whispered plea. "Daddy,"

"Go to bed Selina."

He doesn't see how she is shaking or how it seems to be a physical struggle to function. She closes her eyes, inhaling a deep breath, and turns to go back upstairs.

"I think you're being a little harsh." Richie comments.

"She's not a kid anymore. I'm not coddling her. You haven't seen her. She's -" Seth pauses, exhaling a sigh. "I thought things were going to be okay. You know, after it happened. She accepted it and smiled and said okay, even apologized to me. Then that next weekend, it was like a goddamn switch flipped. I get it. I do. We were there once. You think everything is fine and then the adrenaline wears off and reality hits you like a fucking train. I know she's mad and scared but every day - every day it's like she gets worse. Instead of accepting it and moving on. She's letting it fester and keeps dragging us down with her. It's easier without her here. Is that bad to say? Of course it's bad to say. But it's like, when she's out, it's easier to breathe. There's this ... energy when she's around and it's suffocating the rest of us. I don't know what to do with her or - or how to reach her."

"Not yelling at each other or wishing the other was gone or hating each other seems like a good place to start."

"Jesus, I don't hate her."

"You sounded like a dick before. Hell, you sounded like Dad."

"Don't remind me." a bitter look crosses his face as he takes a drink. It does nothing to soothe his pain or anger. He didn't mean any of what he said. He is simply at the end of his rope. It physically hurts and he thinks that is ridiculous- this pain in his chest that doesn't seem to leave no matter what he does. How is it possible to miss someone who was literally right in front of you?

He swears silently that he will talk to her in the morning, so they don't go their separate ways still angry. But he doesn't. Kate has dropped the kids off at school before he even wakes up. He swears he will talk to her as soon as she gets home. 

He doesn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacknife Jed's is not busy when Kate strolls in the next morning. Their usual unsavory crowd will not begin to arrive until dinner. During the day, they give off the impression that they are a respectable business. The stage is void of any bands, an old jukebox cranks out music in the corner, and their clientele is made up of truckers, travelers, and some regulars.

Today, a few families sit near the windows, finishing up their breakfast before they hit the road. A couple of college kids are giggling in the corner over laptops and several older men are situated at the bar, watching Billie Gonzalez with leering eyes.

"Mrs. G, you look like you could use a drink." the young woman greets her with a smile as she dries off a glass. At almost 22, Billie was a knock-out but had a good head on her shoulders. She was Freddie's pride and Margaret's nightmare. She had waitressed at Jed's all through her teen years and had recently started bartending, much to her parents' displeasure. Seth had been all too happy to oblige, always looking for a new way to piss Freddie off. He always looked out for her though, never putting up with anyone's bullshit when it came to Billie. Not that she needed Seth to protect her.

"I think you have me confused with Seth." she smiles, though she knows it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "It's only ten in the morning."

"Never too early to drink." one of the men tips his glass at her in a salute as Billie gives Kate an amused grin.

"That may be the case but I think I can hold off. How is it in here?"

"Fine. Quiet. Jules called out again so I've been bouncing back and forth."

"Did they give you a key?"

"No Richie opened up for me but Seth said I was in charge until he got here." Billie shrugs, smirking, "I'm moving up in the world."

"They trust you. It's a good thing. Is he here?"

"Not yet. Kate, are you okay? You really do look like hell."

"I - yeah," she smiles and nods, not wanting to unload her problems on a kid. "Have you talked to Lina at all?"

"Not since yesterday morning. Why?"

"I mean does she - do you talk about what happened?"

"Oh no. I tried but she wasn't really receptive."

"Does she know about your involvement?"

"No." she shakes her head. She has slowly been becoming more involved in the culebra world, something that had caused numerous fights between her parents. Freddie would much rather her be prepared and ready when the time came but Margaret would rather her be hidden away somewhere. "I don't think she'll be very happy when she finds out."

"No, I don't think she will either." It was one thing to have your family hide secrets but to add your friend on top of that wouldn't help at all. "Does she say anything about us?"

"No. She's been pretty quiet."

"How is she here?"

"Great. They all love her. She does everything she's supposed to. She's good at pretending, huh?"

The thought makes her heart ache - that Lina feels she needs to hide or pretend or that she can't confide in them.

"Guess so. I'll be in the back. If Seth shows up -" she stops, not finishing her comment. It isn't the first time they've argued and it certainly wouldn't be the last. "Call me if you need me."

"Sure thing Jefe." Billie winks and turns back to her glasses. Kate wanders down the back hall, towards the employee only section and bumps into a woman leaving the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry." she quickly apologizes but the woman holds her arm and smiles kindly.

"It's fine. You're Kate, aren't you?"

"Do we know each other?" she pulls herself away from the woman and looks skeptical. She knows not to take anyone at face value. This woman was older than her, maybe even older than Seth, with long black hair and kind brown eyes.

"No, no. I feel like we do though. My name is Rose. I know Lina and you look just like her. She usually waits on me. She's a wonderful young woman."

"Oh. Oh, well thank you, that's really kind to say."

"She is just the sweetest. I can sit and talk to her for hours. She ... she alleviates a little of the loneliness in my own life."

"I'm glad to hear she's been... good to you."

"You've done a wonderful job raising her." the woman puts a hand on her arm again. "Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee?"

Kate finds it hard to say no.

* * *

 "As you can see, the stalagmites in here are quite different from the other cavern we were just in."

"This is the most boring shit I've ever had to listen to. How can you be taking notes?"

Lina smirks a little as she walks slowly through the cavern with her friend Stacey.

"I want to make sure I pass the paper and test we surely will need to do for Steinway."

"I'll just copy yours."

"I doubt it. Where's your buddy?"

"Hell if I know. Where's your brother?"

"He's up there." Lina waves a hand, not really sure where Ben was to be honest. "Is it hot in here?"

"No, actually it's kind of cool. So how did your date with Sam go last night?"

"It wasn't a date. He just waited for me to get done with practice and drove me home."

" _Lina_!"

Her head whips around as she hears Ben yell out. Stacey raises her eyebrows, a little perplexed and confused.

"You okay?"

"Did you just hear Ben?"

"No."

Lina shakes her head, looking around their tour group. Their guide was droning on and on but she couldn't see her brother. They were on a strict path and there wasn't much room to stray between the guide and the chaperones.

" _Lina! Lina, help me please_!"

 _I'm going crazy_ , she thinks, as no one else reacts to her brother's cries. But where was he? Her stomach churns with anxiety and she suddenly feels sick.

"Lina, what are you doing? Come on." Stacey stops a few feet ahead of her. Their group is moving into the next section and she is frozen to the spot.

"I - I think I need some air. Go, I'll catch up."

"Do you want me to stay? I'll get someone."

" _Lina_!"

"No, I'm fine. I just need a minute."

Stacey looks concerned but nods and walks away. Lina collapses against a rock, breathing heavily, and tries to calm herself down.

" _This way Selina_." the voice is one she doesn't know but it is a warm whisper in her ear, enticing her. " _Come this way."_

_"Lina, I need you!"_

She turns to her left. The voices are still whispering and she can hear Ben's cries.

_I want you two to look out for each other, you hear me?_

_He is your brother - your little brother. You're supposed to look out for him._

"Benji?" she follows the sound down a path that leads away from the main cavern and the group. There is hardly any light here and she slips as she feels her way around. She pulls her cellphone out and turns the flashlight on. "Ben, where are you?"

" _I'm over here! Lina, hurry, please, it hurts_!"

* * *

Kate almost feels bad for laughing. After everything that was occurring in her life, it seems wrong to be happy. She shouldn't be happy when her daughter was suffering.

"I didn't think it would be so hard." she murmurs. She reaches for the coffee pot Billie had left and refills her mug.

"No one ever said it was easy. I think you're being too hard on yourself." Rose comments. Kate makes a noise as she rubs her hand over her face.

"Do you have kids?"

"Mm," she nods as she sips her coffee. "Two boys, well I guess they are men now. Hell on wheels."

"I know a few of those. Does Lina - I guess what I-"

Rose reaches over and clasps a hand over Kate's.

"She loves you. She talks about you constantly. She looks up to you. She hasn't told me a lot but I know she's been having a rough time. This will pass. There's always a silver lining. Don't forget that. You're a good woman Kate. You're a loving mother and wife. They are lucky to have you. You aren't your mother."

"What-" she hesitates, seeing Seth walking through the parking lot through the window.

"Kate!" Freddie calls her and she turns her head to see him standing at the bar, a stern look on his face. He beckons her over and she gives a wave, then turns her head back to Rose and finds the seat empty. She looks shocked as her eyes wander around. She is nowhere to be seen. The parking lot is empty. The door is swinging back and forth as Seth walks in. His eyes lock on her instantly, searching her out, and they exchange a tense look.

"Hey," he greets her quietly with his hands in his pockets, looking a little like a scolded child. "How uh - how was she this morning?"

"Didn't talk to me."

"Par for the course."

"I'm sure you didn't help." she crosses her arms with a scowl. He tilts his head as Freddie clears his throat.

"Let's go in the back. You too Billie."

She nods and tosses down her rag, calling for Javier to watch the bar. They walk as a group to the back and enter the stock room. He holds out a notebook as Seth steps up behind Kate.

"Have you see this before?"

"C'mon Ranger, you know how I feel about this ancient bullshit." Seth groans as Billie leans over the table to look. The page Freddie is showing has notes scrawled everywhere. A sketch takes up the middle portion of the page. It is a bunch of lines, swirled and twisted around each other. The intricate design contorts into a terrified, opened mouth face, like it was screaming in fear.

"I have." she says, tapping the book.

"Where?"

"Well, I know it from the books - one of the ones Richie showed me. It's the mark of Fear."

"Doesn't look scary to me." Seth comments. "More like a bad tattoo."

"You don't understand. Not fear. Fear - with a capital F. They called her La Princesa del Miedo. She was said to be one of Amaru's confidants and proteges. She had the ability to see your fears, rational and irrational, and use that to twist you. People would go mad and either be killed or killed themselves from the process. She would mark her victims with this. It was a brand and gave her the ability to see into you."

"Well, that sounds awesome. Why do we give a fuck?"

"Someone has been leaving these all over town. Already claimed two people." Freddie explains. "If this is her and not some nut, we've got a problem on our hands."

"We'll have a big problem on our hands." Billie replies. "She doesn't work alone. Her companion is El Caballero del Caos."

"Fear and chaos." Kate says softly. "Go hand in hand."

"Exactly. It's like a tag team. She weakens them and he goes in for the kill. If they get to enough people and this spreads, it'll be Hell on Earth."

"Great. Sounds like a typical Tuesday." Seth mutters. "Any ideas?"

"The two bodies were found within a certain proximity of each other. The graffiti has been in the same area." Freddie pulls a folded map out of his jacket and spreads it out on the table. He has already marked the locations with thick, black Xs, and connected each with a red marker. "I think in here, you'll find some answers."

He circles his index finger to the epicenter he's formed, a three mile area directly in the heart of the city.

"You'll?" Seth repeats, frowning. "No, not me. You do it Gonzalez."

"I can't. I'm already handling that rogue nest outside Houston. I need you on this."

"This sounds a little more fucking important than a rogue nest."

"I think they're connected. I can't be everywhere at once. You need to do your part Gecko." Freddie says, to which Seth throws his hands up in frustration.

"There have been whispers." Billie adds. Her pretty face is contorted into a frown. Her fingers trace over the Mark. There is something nudging at her brain, like she knows something. It is on the tip of her tongue but nothing comes to her.

"About what?" Kate asks. "I thought when we locked the gate, this stuff stayed in Xibalba."

She doesn't see the look Freddie and Seth exchange. Billie falls silent, not sure how to continue.

"Fine, I'll go." Seth says, then squeezes his wife's shoulder. "You want to come with?"

"Why not?"

They are on their way out to the truck when her cellphone rings. She frowns as Ben's name comes up on the caller ID.

"Ben?"

"Hey Mom, it's me." Lina's voice comes over the earpiece.

"What's wrong? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I just wanted you to know I lost my phone in the cavern. It was really crazy. One of the tunnels collapsed so we needed to leave. I must have dropped it in all the chaos."

"What? Are you guys okay? Did you get hurt?"

Seth looks over as he starts the truck, his face etched with worry.

"Yes, yes, we're fine. It was in another area. We weren't actually in that part but they were concerned about the safety and stability of the cave or something like that. It was crazy. I'm sure it will be on the news. Anyway, Steinway is giving me the stink eye. I'll see you at home."

The phone disconnects before Kate can respond. She stares down at the phone, a frown on her face.

"What happened? Are they okay?"

"Yeah. So she says." she sets the phone in the cupholder and pulls her seatbelt on. "She sounded... off."

"What do you mean?" Seth hands her the map as he drives out of the parking lot.

"She was too cheerful."

"Yeah, that sounds off." his dry snort makes her huff in annoyance.

"Never mind. Forget it."

"What? Why are you getting pissy with me?"

"I'm not pissy."

"Sure as hell sounds like it."

"I just wish you wouldn't be so flippant when it comes to Lina."

"I'm not being flippant."

"She's not being some dramatic teenager."

"I never said she was." his hand clenches around the steering wheel. "I was wrong last night okay?"

"You're telling the wrong person."

"Don't you feel like you just - you don't know what to do?"

"Every damn day."

* * *

"What did Mom say?"

"Oh the usual. You know how she gets - all these fears she has." Lina smirks as she slides a pair of sunglasses on her face. She settles back into her seat. Ben is in the seat across the aisle and watches her. Ever since they had left the cavern, she had been upbeat and overly exuberant. It reminds him of when she would mock the cheerleading squad, mimicking their exaggerated speech and motions. It was a complete 180 turnaround from this morning. Stacey had mentioned to him that Lina complained of not feeling well. He wonders if something happened in the cavern. "Sometimes, I think she is really overbearing."

"It's just cause she cares."

"I suppose. Wake me when we get back to the school."

Ben nods and stares at the phone in his hand. He glances at his sister again, then begins to send Kate a text message.

_I think something is wrong with Lina._

He hits send and locks the phone. He doesn't notice the failure to send notification.


	3. Chapter 3

"I swear I will fucking kill Gonzalez next chance I get." Seth grumbles as he takes a bite out of his burger. Kate ignores him as she takes her sweet time dipping her french fry into the ketchup.

They had spent all day staking out the square Freddie had suggested but so far they had nothing. As the sun set, they grabbed some Big Kahuna and settled into the truck for a long night ahead.

He sighs heavily as he leans his head back, then turns his neck and looks at her.

"You know, this might be more enjoyable if you weren't trying out to be Elsa over there."

"Do you ever stop talking? Shouldn't you have your eyes peeled for whatever it is we are looking for?"

"Why did you come if you were just going to sit here and be a bitch?"

"I needed to do something." she mutters, tapping the screen of her phone. "Did he respond to you?"

"No."

She sighs as she crumples up her wrapper and stuffs it into the bag. She holds the remainder of her fries out to him in offering and he shrugs, taking them from her hand.

"I'm sure they're fine."

"My messages won't go through."

"The storm probably is messing with the cell tower." To emphasize his statement, he flips the windshield wipers back on. Severe thunder and lightning had been rolling through their area all day.

"No, it's just Ben's phone. I texted Billie and it went through right away. Check yours."

He does and sees a message from Freddie but no response from Ben. He has that odd sensation in his stomach, the one that tells him something isn't right. Judging by the look on her face, she feels it too.

"I'll call Richie and have him go over, okay?" he says as he taps his brother's name. He puts the phone on speaker and they listen as it rings.

"Seth?"

"Kisa. Where's Richard?"

"He ran into a convenience store. I'm in the car."

"When he gets back, drive over to my house. The kids aren't answering their phones."

"Where are you?" Richie's voice is accompanied by the slam of a door.

"On a witch hunt with Kate for the Peacekeeper. Something about a princess and a knight and dead bodies. I don't know but Ben's phone isn't working and Lina apparently lost hers and I don't - just go please."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. I'll call you when I get there." Richie hangs up the phone without a goodbye.

"If something is wrong, Richie will handle it. He's got Snake Queen with him. It'll be fine." he reaches a hand over and squeezes her knee gently. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's not about last night. I mean, it is but," she sighs and leans her arm against the console and rests her head on her hand. He leans over, wrapping an arm around her, and kisses her head gently. "I feel like we're turning into the one thing we tried not to."

"No, we're not. This is just a bump in the road."

"It's a pretty big bump. These past couple months, I feel like we are losing everything. I don't feel like you're backing me up."

"Kate, I always have your back."

"Not with them. You think burying your head in the sand is going to fix things."

"I'm not burying my head."

"All you keep saying is give her time and not offering up solutions."

"That's not true. I've tried talking to her. She refuses to listen."

"And you give up."

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? I don't see you offering up any ideas."

She pulls away from him and crosses her arms over chest. The wipers are on the fastest speed but it still doesn't manage to keep up with the torrent of rain outside. He huffs and slaps his hand onto his thigh.

"It shouldn't be this difficult." she mumbles. "It shouldn't be ... wrecking the rest of us. I feel like there is something ... there's this heaviness."

"Like you can't function." he mutters. She turns her head and stares at him.

"I thought it was just me."

"No."

"We've been through a lot worse. I don't understand why this is affecting me so much."

"Because it's Lina. Everything else has been about us and... and... I don't have the same... sense, I guess, sense of awareness that I do for myself that I do about the kids. If anything happened to them -"

He cuts himself off, running his hand over his hair. Outside, the sky lights up as a clap of thunder shakes the truck. She sees his face before the light disappears, sees the pain in his eyes and she feels like a complete asshole.

"I'm sorry." she says softly. She sucks in a breath and puts her hand on top of his. He turns his hand over, so his palm is against hers, and curls his fingers around her.

"I don't want to fight with you Katie. Half the fucking time, I don't even know why we're fighting."

* * *

"Do you feel that?"

Richie frowns as he drives through the gate towards Seth's house. If he didn't know better, he would think there wasn't a house there. The lights that normally dot the windows are all off. Lightning splits the sky as he continues up the driveway.

"Feels like ..." he starts to respond to Kisa, then shakes his head. He is on high alert, feels like every atom in his body is buzzing. There is a fine layer of dread cloaking them.

"Where is everyone?"

The guard team, made up of culebras and a few humans, took normal rotation shifts walking the perimeter of the property. Now, no one was in sight. They had had storms before and they had always done their job without hesitation. There was no reason why the property should have been left unattended. The whole reason for the team was to offer security as he and Seth worked their way up the ranks and made more enemies.

He parks his car in front of the porch and they both climb out.

"It's too quiet." she murmurs, tilting her head. He strains his ears, trying to pick up the faintest sound. He closes his eyes and pushes out, trying to locate his niece and nephew. He had always had a grasp on them, ever since the day they were born. He figures it's the blood they shared, that allows him to reach out to them.

"Ben's here." he says quietly, opening his eyes. He can feel his pulse pounding from within the house. "I can't feel Lina."

He tells himself it is because she's not there and not because she is dead.

"Search out here. I'm going to get him." he climbs up the steps of the porch and goes to unlock the front door. It pushes open without needing the key. His eyes adjust to the dark almost instantly and he ignores the sense of dread threatening to suffocate him. A noise from down the hall catches his attention and he follows it, moving silently. He knows it is Ben but before he can get a word out, he feels a baseball bat slam into his back and he staggers into the wall.

"Jesus. Fuck, Benji, it's me!" he groans in pain as he rears his shoulders back, arching to alleviate the ache in his spine.

"Uncle Richie?" the bat clangs to the floor and he feels Ben launch himself, gangly arms hugging him tightly around the middle.

"It's okay." he can feel his nephew shaking and squeezes him. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I tried calling Mom and Dad but the phones won't work and Lina - she - she yelled at me to hide and I heard her talking but she - something's wrong with her. She's been weird since the caverns. I heard people screaming. The power went out and I couldn't -"

"Alright. Hey, I'm here. Okay? We'll go somewhere safe. Where's your sister? Was - was she the one screaming?"

"No. No, it was Faraday and the others. I heard Jose and Ricky too. Lina - I think she killed them. I saw her take the Corvette and leave about twenty minutes ago."

* * *

"This isn't very good detective work." Kate murmurs against Seth's mouth as he presses another kiss to hers.

"I can multitask. I honestly don't think we are going to find anything. Probably just some anthropology majors playing a prank again. Remember last year?"

"Mm." she shrugs a shoulder and keeps her eyes trained on the square, even as his begins planting kisses down her jaw and neck. She sighs, tilting her head to give him more room, then frowns. "Seth, stop."

"Just getting started."

She pushes his head away and grabs the dashboard, heaving herself forward. There is an empty office building with an "Available for Rent" sign staked into its overgrown garden. Four or five people are walking towards it.

"Why would they be going in there?"

"Maybe they are looking to rent." he says, toying with the collar of her shirt.

"At 9:00 at night? Who does open house tours in the middle of the night?"

A scream tears through the otherwise silent night and he groans, dropping his head.

"Fuck me." he mutters, then looks reluctantly at her. "Ready partner?"

"Guess so."

They leave the car in unison, running through the rain towards the building. They are about a hundred feet away when he skids to a stop on the sidewalk and points.

"That's my car."

"There are plenty of black Corvettes in Houston. Go!"

"Kate, this is my car." he wanders around the back and eyes the license plate. "This is my fucking car!"

Another scream catches their attention and she pushes his back.

"I think we have bigger priorities. Come back for it later."

They reach the building and struggle to see in the darkness. When they try to turn the flashlights on, they do not work.

"Come this way." he says and she feels a tug on her sleeve, pulling her to the left. A faint light is swinging at the end of the long hall.

"Seth!" he turns at her voice and walks to the right, "I think I found something. Come here."

"Kate?" he pushes a door open and walks through. It slams in his wake and he stares at it briefly, then hears her again.

"Over here!"

"Seth? Seth, stop messing around and answer me." Kate feels along the cool walls, anxiety building in the pit of her stomach. Hadn't he just been in front of her? "Where are you?"

His foot lands in something squishy and wet and he grimaces in disgust.

"Kate? Babe, I can't catch up. Stop moving for five seconds."

"Not my fault you're getting old. Keep up."

"Kate!"

"Seth!"

She reaches the end of the hall and turns to the right, screaming in surprise as they slam into each other.

"Where the hell did you go?" he looks around in confusion. They definitely had been in two separate halls that joined with this wider hall they wound up in.

"I was following you."

"No, I was following you."

They exchange an understanding look in the dim lighting. Something was playing with them. He shifts his gun to his other hand and grips hers tightly in the other.

"Don't let go of my hand."

"Don't let go of mine." she retorts and he rolls his eyes.

"As if." he mutters, looking around for their next move. There is a door that leads to the stairwell, then another unmarked door. He chooses the unmarked door and finds another hallway. He feels like he's back inside the labyrinth. There is a large garage door to their left and doors to their right, marked with faded names of old tenants.

"Seth?"

They both stop as they hear the voice - a feminine, light, airy tone with a hint of laughter.

"Seth, is that you? Hmm, not over here." A loud bang on one of the doors makes Kate jump. He doesn't move, frozen in place, as his breathing turns shallow. "Are you playing Hide and Seek again? I guess I'm just going to have to keep looking. I already found Richie."

"Will you stop instigating those fucking idiots? Goddamn it, shut up. You've got no fucking respect for me woman. I spend all day out there trying to make a buck for you and all I want is some damn peace and quiet when I get back to this hell hole." A new voice yells- male and rough and Seth staggers backward, a quiet noise escaping his dry mouth.

"Hey," Kate grabs him quickly, trying to turn his attention to her. "Hey, baby, look at me."

Her hands pull on his jaw, to get him to look at her but he twists away, looking frantically around the area.

"Seth, it's not real. Whatever that is, it's messing with us. Remember what Freddie said."

"Of course I'm real Seth. I'm right here. You just need to find me. Remember those candies you loved? I have some. I bet that will make you come running real quick. Wouldn't want Richie to get them all." the woman laughs and Kate doesn't know if it's a manipulation, a memory, or a mixture of both.

"Seth, no." she grips his hand tightly between both of hers but he pulls away, transfixed and in a daze as he walks towards the center door. "Seth!"

He opens the door and there is a storage area of some kind. She runs after him, gun drawn, ready to jump in as soon as she's needed. He walks through another door, out into the main area of the office. It is almost empty. Broken desks, chairs, and partial cubicles still litter the open space. Kate can hear rats scurrying and electrical wires dangle from the ceiling. There is someone standing a few feet ahead of them, their back to them.

"Mom?"

The figure turns at his voice and Kate stops in surprise as Rose smiles at them - the same warm smile she gave her back at Jed's. Someone is screaming. There is another room, with frosted windows, where candlelight is flickering and the shadows morph against the glass. Someone is mumbling but she can't make out what it is.

"There you are." she holds out her hands and Seth walks forward.

"No!" Kate lunges forward, beating him to the punch. Rose grabs her, not forcefully, more like a gentle caress as she holds her face in her hands.

"See, I told you, you are a loving wife and mother. Your mama would never jump in front of your daddy to protect him. Would she? Do you think that makes you better than her? You love Seth. Don't you want him to be happy? Don't you see what he needs? You think it's you?" her right hand wanders over Kate, down her throat, over her breast, feeling her heart pounding.

A sharp, painful sensation spears through her chest and she cries out, tears rapidly forming in her eyes. Her hand stays there a moment and she tilts her head, like she's contemplating before she moves on down to her stomach. A smile crosses her face and she's not quite so beautiful anymore. Kate gasps in pain as Rose holds her hand there.

"You know the truth though. You're not enough for him. You never were. He would rather turn to heroin than be with you. Remember that? You couldn't save him but you chose this. Not out of love. Out of fear. You are a doormat who allowed yourself to be overrun by him and you never stood up or walked away because you had no one and nowhere else to go. You were never strong enough to quit this mess to try and even make things better for yourself. You think that this is what you were meant to do? Oh Katie, you poor, poor girl. So stupid and naive and trusting of the monsters in the dark. Just like Selina."

She lets go of Kate, allowing her to collapse to the ground with painful wheezes. She curls in on herself, eyes clenched shut.

"Mom,"

"I'm right here Seth. Everything is going to be fine baby."

Kate hears Seth hiss with pain and she forces her eyes open to see Rose cradling him.

"Oh sweetheart, I won't leave you again."

"Stupid bitch. Stupid kids. Ungrateful little shits." the male voice yells out again and she sees Seth jerk but Rose holds him tighter.

"I won't let him hurt you. I was wrong Seth. I can fix it. I can make it go away. You just have to give yourself over. Nothing else matters."

He grits his teeth against the pain as she holds her hand over his heart.

"You're right Seth. They don't need you. Kate would be so much happier with a real man. Think of all the things she missed out on when you ruined her life. She can still start over. Those kids deserve a chance and you can't give it to them. You're nothing. Just like your old man. Exactly like him. Isn't that what you called her - an ungrateful little shit? You're a ticking time bomb. You-" Rose cuts off with a shrill scream and releases Seth. She turns on Kate, hissing. The facade has finally dropped and they see her for who she truly is, a haggard demon, evil and fear swirling around her in a thick cloud.

"You won't win." Kate tells her, swinging the Xibalban blade in her hand. It drips with black blood from the wound she just gave her.

"Right. You think you're so special. You think you defeated Amaru. Does Seth know what you hold in your heart? There's still a bit of her there, waiting, and she will rise again. You know it. That's what you're scared of. All the time in the world isn't going to erase that. And Seth, well he's got fears of his own. That you're crazy, that those pretty green eyes are really red, and that you'll find out what really happened that night. Do you want to know about Lina's fears?"

A spray of blood hits Kate as Seth stabs the demon through the back. She shrieks and howls as he removes the blade but instead of dying, she swirls in her cape and disappears from between them, like she blinked out of existence. Seth is breathing hard, his eyes narrowed. Kate reaches for him but he backs away, turning instead to go into the other room. He flings the door open, not really caring what's on the other side, and stops as he looks inside. Three girls are dead in a heap on the floor, blood swirling together. A makeshift altar has been created and a burly man stands on either side like sentinels.

There is a woman standing directly in front of it with her back to the door, chanting in a language he doesn't understand but knows is Xibalban.

He hefts the blade in his hand as the men advance but the woman holds up a hand, halting them in their steps.

The feeling Kate has had, that swirling terror and despair, rises with a vengeance. Seth takes a step forward but she grabs his arm, trying to hold him back.

"No, wait!"

"Let go! This is what we came here for! Let's end this bullshit now!"

"Seth, stop! Look!" she flings a hand out and he turns his head back to the woman, who is no woman, but Lina. She peers at them over her shoulder, a playful smile on her lips. Kate feels him weaken in shock and the blade falls from his hand with a loud clang. 

"Lina?"

"Please don't hurt me Daddy." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had an outline and most of the plot set for this story and last week's episode totally turned it upside down. So we are officially in A/U territory (as if we weren't before).

The whistling is driving Seth crazy. His eyes dart to the rearview mirror every few seconds, then away as it makes eye contact with him.

"Am I bothering you?" The sickly, sugary sweet tone makes him nauseous. He ignores its question and that only makes it giggle. "I could sing if you want me to. What was that song you always used to sing Daddy?"

His hands tighten on the steering wheel and keeps his eyes on the truck's taillights. He is following Kate blind in the Corvette since his phone still won't work. He has a feeling whatever is in Lina is affecting that.

"I always liked it. What was it?" he closes his eyes as she - no, it - starts singing Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Why? I thought you loved my singing."

"Shut. Up."

She - no, it, he reminds himself - laughs again and he glances in the mirror to see Lina's head rolling back and forth against the seat.

"Is that really how you talk to your daughter?"

"Yeah, well, you're not her, are you?"

"Are you sure? Have you really been paying attention? Maybe everything has finally taken its toll and I've cracked." It examines Lina's fingernails with interest, then smiles at him. "People have succumbed for much less."

"I'm pretty sure they don't teach Xibalban in the public school system."

"You'd be surprised what a girl could pick up. Maybe I picked it up in the caverns today. You remember those, don't you Daddy?"

"Stop calling me that."

"Why? That's your name. Do you not like when I call you that? Does it... strike a nerve?"

He doesn't respond and puts his foot down further on the gas pedal.

* * *

"Oh hell, what the fuck do you assholes want now?"

"Need your help. Let us in."

Burt sighs dramatically but closes the door. They can hear him unlocking chains, then the door opens fully.

"Welcome to my humble abode." he sweeps his arm out as he steps aside. Richie gives Ben a nudge to walk in, then he and Kisa follow. "La Diosa, it's always a pleasure. Don't mind me, I was just enjoying a little late night recreation."

"You brought me to a drug dealer?" Ben gazes around the shop and lifts his eyebrows at Richie, much to Burt's displeasure.

"Excuse you runt. I am a procurer of fine product. Making it sound like I stand on street corners and handing out bad batches - who the fuck are you?" he peers at the teen, then scrunches his face in confusion. "Dick, did your brother shrink?"

"He's my nephew. You remember Ben don't you?"

"Ben? Oh, that's right. Seth and Katie did the dirty. You got a... uh, what's it - a brother right? Damn kid, you were about this big the last time I saw you."

"Sister." Ben doesn't look impressed as he crosses his arms. "You're the guy that's supposed to help us? Uncle Richie said you were a demon hunter. You look like you just crawled out of an alley and smoked a few bowls too many."

"Yeah, you're definitely a Gecko. Damn shame some of your mom's manners didn't stick. I like her - sweet girl. Your pops on the other hand," he snorts, shrugging, "beggars can't be choosers."

* * *

"Get out." Seth stands outside the car, gripping the door as he waits for it to climb out. The same smile is on Lina's face and it is freaking him out. It looks so unnatural, so fake, like she was mocking him. It is nothing like Lina would ever express - or so he hopes. The wind is whipping around him as he gets drenched in the rain. Kate stands a few feet away, hair tangled around her face, as she waits.

"I don't think I will."

He curses under his breath, drags Lina's body out, and hefts it over his shoulder. It chuckles in his ear and he tenses as fingers trace over his back.

"You know, maybe I made a mistake." It drawls. "I kinda like you. But you wouldn't. I mean, you're a bastard but you're not a fucking bastard right?"

It watches Kate with a canary-eating grin.

"Maybe once I'm done with Little Lina, I'll hop inside Katie-Cakes... you'd be more receptive then I bet. Take you for a spin."

"How many times do I need to tell you to shut your fucking mouth?"

"Maybe once more."

He manages to hold back his angered growl and bursts through the door of Burt's shop. Ben instantly jumps up but goes to Kate first. She holds him tightly for a moment, then cups his face in her hands.

"Are you okay?" her voice is thick with tears as her hands wander over him, checking to make sure he was fine. "You're not hurt?"

He shakes his head and she sighs, pulling him back against her.

"I'll be right back." Seth mutters, walking in the direction of the cage.

"Ilhicamina? Is that you?" It laughs, incredulous. "Boy, you look rough."

"Well, you have me at a disadvantage. I don't know who you are."

"I'm offended."

"I bet you are." Burt muses, looking somewhat amused. He aims his next comment at Seth, "So what the hell happened?"

"That's what I want to find out."

He sets it down in the middle of the trap, then backs away, and slams the gate. It is still smiling as they watch it. Kate quietly approaches, watching stoically from behind Seth.

"What's wrong Mama?" Lina's face turns back into the wide eyed innocent look it had been giving Seth the whole drive. "You don't look too good."

"Don't talk to her." Seth jams a finger in its direction, his face deeply furrowed. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Oh you know, little bit of this. Little bit of that." It shrugs. Lina's hands roam over her body, then it lies her down in the dirt, arms crossed behind her head. "Daddy, do you remember when I was little and you would protect me from the monsters? Are you still going to help me?"

"How do we get it out of her?"

"You know how." Burt mutters and Seth shakes his head as Kate steps up along side him. She curls her fingers around the gate tightly.

"No. There's gotta be another way."

"The Xibalbans are not very kind in their processes. There is no gentle fix. You want it out? You're going to have to rip it out."

Lina's head lift, an intrigued gaze in her eyes.

"Mama? Isn't it interesting how Daddy was so quick to hurt you and rip you limb from limb? How does it make you feel knowing he cares more about Lina than you?"

"Kate, don't listen to it." he murmurs. "It's doing this to fuck with you."

"You know, this is your fault. You didn't fulfill your end of the bargain. You were chosen. You were special. And you defied the Queen."

"It was an accident. I died at the bloodwell. I wasn't chosen."

"You think you wound up at the bloodwell by coincidence? To save Scott? It has been written in the stars. Maybe what drew you there wasn't the Queen but you were meant to be there. Isn't that right Ilhicamina?"

"That's a bunch of bullshit." Seth says.

"Not necessarily." Burt mutters. "There are people who are more... capable of sustaining a demon. Kate managed to hold on for almost eight months. Most would deteriorate by then. Then you have demons who don't have the juice to keep control and they are expelled."

"Ding, ding, ding." It says softly from inside the cage. "I knew I could count on you."

"So which one are you?" Seth asks.

"I think it's a little soon to reveal my master plan." it smiles as it watches him fume. "What's the matter? If you are impatient, we could try it the good old fashioned way. Tie her up."

It extends Lina's wrists, then grins.

"I don't think it'll help. You should see her. I think she might be... broken in here." It taps her chest, then the side of her head. "She's not even fighting me. She doesn't care."

"Let her go you son of a bitch!" it is Kate who suddenly screams and slams her hands against the gate, shaking it furiously. It rattles in the latch as she continues to yell. "She has nothing to do with this! Get out of her! Take me instead! You know that's what you want!"

"Oh, she has a lot to do with this. She's not done yet. And I would never take the Queen's spot. You both have your own roles to play."

"And it would piss her off." Burt says as Seth wraps his arms around Kate and tries to pull her away.

"Kate, baby, come on. This isn't helping anything."

"Isn't it amazing what mothers and daughters are willing to do for each other? They push themselves to their limits. Well, mothers do. They sacrifice everything and strive for a better world for their children. Is that what you did Kate? How did Lina repay you for it?"

"Come on." Seth repeats. Kate shakes her head, smacking into his chin, but he pries her fingers off the gate and turns her back to the building. "We'll be back in a bit."

"And what about you Seth?" It calls, stopping him in his tracks. "Do you want to know what your little princess thinks of you? You should see what's in her head. Do you know she knew this was coming? She even tried asking you for help and what did you tell her? You were tired of her bullshit and to go to bed. Do you know what it did to her for you to tell her she didn't have to be part of the family and to leave in so many words? She's a teenager. You're the parent. Not a very good one."

He turns his head to look but Burt blocks his path, a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll stay here and see what I can find out."

He nods as he pushes Kate into the nearest room, which looks like a small sitting area and shuts the door. She's not upset. She's angry as she paces the small stretch of carpet like a caged animal. He's the upset one. The words are playing over in his head, as is their argument from last night. He thinks - really thinks - of when she came into the living room. He scrubs a hand over his mouth, feeling sick, as he recalls the look on her face. He assumed she wanted to talk about their fight. Did she know? Had something been going on? He remembers her quiet 'Daddy', the one he brushed aside and Richie accused him of being too harsh.

"Motherfucker," he mutters, balling his shaking hands into fists. He's already gone through this with Kate and he thought it had been the worst scenario in the world. Nothing prepared him for this.

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

"What?"

"We need to stop this thing."

"No. No, no, no." he shakes his head. "Kate, stop. Remember-"

"Yeah! I remember every bit of it! Every day when I look at you, I think of it!" she snaps. That causes him to take a step back. "But I also know what it's like having something in your body and I know what she's thinking and feeling. Our daughter is being possessed."

"Really? Imagine my fucking surprise!" he snaps back. "You aren't fucking going anywhere near her! I'll lock you in here myself. I can't - I already - you - and last night -"

He turns and punches the wall. His eyes are stinging and he keeps his back to her, not seeing how she suddenly freezes.

_I'm coming for you Kate._

It's her own voice inside her head but it isn't at the same time. She knows it's Amaru. The air seems to leave her lungs and she drops onto the arm of the couch, unable to shake the overwhelming fear she feels.

It isn't until she hears Seth let out a loud, wet sniff and punch the wall again that she seems to jolt back to consciousness. She stares at his heaving shoulders, then stands up and steps behind him. She whispers his name as she leans her forehead between his shoulder blades and wraps her arms around his waist.

"I can't tie her up. I couldn't hurt her. I'd- I'd lose it. What she thinks - she'd never forgive me. Especially after everything she's been through."

"I don't know why I said that. I don't think that and there's no way I'd put her through that."

"Yes you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have said it."

"No. Seth, I don't." she has to force herself to calm down, to swallow the panic that is bubbling up. She tells herself it is because of Lina. "I swear, honey, I don't."

He scoffs and pulls away from her, turning to pace through the room.

"How did you get her out? Amaru, I mean."

He isn't looking at her. They have never talked about it. She had never wanted to know and she did not remember. She told herself to be grateful it was over and didn't want to re-open old wounds.

"We hit you with culebra venom. Guns, knives, and this sword Burt had. That was the final hit. She wasn't able to heal herself and you were both on the verge of dying. She got out of you and went back through the gate and we locked it. That's why you were so banged up when you - I can't do that to Lina."

"Maybe we don't have to. This could be just a regular demon. It may be easier."

"Why? Nothing is ever fucking easy." he mutters bitterly. There is a sidebar against the wall and he walks towards it, grabs at the tequila bottle and sloppily pours himself a glass. He downs it in one go and slams the glass onto the top. "Everything we've done to stop this and here's where we wound up."

His pain and anger is vibrating through the room and she takes a step back, overwhelmed by the feeling, as if it was engulfing her.

"I'm going to go talk to her." she whispers. She's not sure if he heard her but she leaves, shutting the door behind her. When she walks back to the cage, Burt is looking a little more optimistic.

"I have good news. It's a female - a low level demon who's trying to impress her higher ups. She's so low, she doesn't have a name - not uncommon since she barely has a rank. Because of that, she can't last. She doesn't have the juice. If we leave Lina alone, the bitch will pull herself out."

"How long?"

"I've seen some possessions last 24, maybe 48 hours. When did this happen?"

"I don't know." she shakes her head, studying her daughter. The demon is smirking at her, still trying to seem like the big bad wolf despite the information she was just given. "Probably this morning. The kids went to the caverns."

"It can be a hotbed down there."

"The gate is closed though."

"There are ... spaces. Not actual entrances but holes. You dig long enough, you'll break through. Kind of like hopping the border. If this one was so insistent on pleasing Amaru, she's been working hard. It's what she meant when she said before about mothers and daughters. The demons believe Amaru is their mother. She was responsible for their creation. If she can get on her radar, she can rise through the ranks."

Kate nods, understanding, and steps closer to the gate.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" she asks, which Burt nods to and walks back inside. Lina's head tilts with interest and they stare each other down.

"Lina, I know you can hear me."

"Lina's a little busy stewing in her own loathing right now. I'll take a message."

"I'm not talking to you bitch. Lina, listen to me. I know it's hard baby. I've been through it. Whatever she's saying to you, it's not true. You know the truth. We're going to fix this and get rid of her but you can too. I know how strong you are. You can fight her."

"Shut up!"

"I know you've been upset and hurt. Don't let her use that. Sweetheart, we love you. You know that we do. I know it's been rough the past couple months but you don't have to give into her. It's not a reason to give up."

"I said shut up!" the demon screams, dropping to Lina's knees. Kate sees the way she twitches, her face contorting, and she can almost hear the demon's manipulation, trying to keep Lina at bay.

"Lina, look at me baby. I'm right here. We both are. Daddy's right in there. He's not mad at you. We're both sorry. We didn't want this to happen. We were doing our best."

"Doesn't seem like it's worth much." the demon growls. "She hates you. She hates him. You pushed her away and you brought this on her."

"That's not true. We have not stopped trying since this started. Lina, why would we want this to happen?"

"No!" she hunches over, screaming and vomiting. Her hand curls into the dirt and Kate watches with her heart in her throat.

"Mom. Mom, help me." it's Lina who speaks, wheezing through whatever pain she's feeling. "Mama, please."

"Lina!"

She looks up, tears streaming down her face. Kate doesn't hesitate in running into the cage. She drops down next to her, gathering her in her arms.

"You're okay. You're okay. I'm right here."

"I can't - she - Mom, it hurts." she sobs, twisting away with a yell. "It's like something is clawing at me."

"I know. I know baby but you need to keep fighting it."

"I can't. It's too hard. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't -" she breaks off with a pained grunt. "You gotta go. She'll hurt you. I don't want to."

Lina pushes at her, trying to get her to leave.

"Lina, honey, you need to focus. You know-"

"Something was - there was a woman - I didn't know. Mama,"

When Kate doesn't leave, Lina crawls away, sobbing and mumbling to herself.

"No, no, no I don't want to. Please, no."

Kate hesitantly stands, watching with tears as Lina struggles. After a moment, she falls still, sitting cross legged by the other side of the cage. She knows the demon is in control again and quickly runs out of the cage, slamming the gate back closed.

"You bitch! You think you can get her? She's weak! I don't think she'll even make it to the end of this. Did you hear how she cried for you? You can't fix this. You caused this."

"Katherine!"

The sharp snap of her name has her reeling back. She turns and freezes in horror as her grandmother strides towards her.

"What on Earth are you doing? Look at you! You're covered in filth! This is not how a young lady acts!"

"What - how are you - no, not you're not real." she holds a hand up, like that will stop it. She's looking Fear in the face, just like they had in the abandoned building. She tries taking a deep breath but her insides are constricting, making it difficult to do anything but watch. "Stop it. Stop."

"You don't tell me what to do! How dare you speak to your elders this way! Katherine, I don't know which devil has crawled in your soul but there is evil in you."

She shakes her head, backing away. She hears her mother screaming, hears her father begging her to kill him. Every part of her is throbbing with fear as the old woman advances on her.

"You are a horrible child Katherine. Stand up straighter! Look at you! Pathetic. I said stand up. Look at your mother. See how she behaves? That is how you should be! Not running around, screaming, and rolling in mud. A disgrace. You are going to put me in my grave."

She is almost on top of her now, hands outstretched to grab Kate. She cries out as she grabs her, feeling that intense pain like before. Kate moves a hand behind her, finds the gun still tucked in her jeans. When she fires the bullet into the monster, it staggers back with a look of disbelief before disappearing. She knows it will only come back again once it has healed.

She rubs her hand over her face, then starts to walk back towards the cage. She only makes it two steps before a horrible, stabbing pain takes over her stomach. She doubles over, dropping to her knees, and lets out a bloodcurdling scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth drops the bottle he's holding when he hears Kate scream. He runs out of the room and bursts through the door to the cage.

"Kate!" he runs to where she is curled up on the ground, clutching her stomach as she cries in pain.

Inside the cage, the demon is laughing with glee. His eyes dart from his wife to his possessed daughter and he slams his hands against the metal.

"What the fuck did you do to her?"

"Seth," Kate pulls weakly on the end of his jeans, sobbing as she rolls. He kneels down next to her, pulling her upright. She collapses against his chest, breathing hard into his shirt.

"Baby, what happened?"

"Don't know. It hurts." she gasps between clenched teeth. She still has one hand pressed against her stomach, panting as the pain rolls over her in waves. "Something's wrong. Oh God,"

Her hand on his arm tightens as she sobs. He looks completely helpless as he cradles her.

"What - Kate, honey, what do I do?"

She shakes her head, not sure herself. All she knows is she wants this to end. It was excruciating - like when she had been pulled apart or when she had given birth.

"Get out of the way shithead."

She can't open her eyes at the voice - the same one from the building. She knows it's back, this time for Seth. He ignores it, pushing sweaty strands of hair off her face.

"I said move. What you think you're some big man? Her knight in shining armor? You're nothing but a weak little bastard."

Seth grunts in pain, suddenly pulled from Kate and slammed against the side of the cage. He lifts his head as his father glowers down at him.

"Maybe if you weren't a fucking pain in my ass, we wouldn't have these problems."

"Stay the fuck away from her." he yells as he sees Ray turn to Kate. She screams as he kicks her, trying to curl in further on herself. "No!"

"Mind your own goddamn business. You're always sticking your nose where it doesn't fucking belong." he turns and grabs Seth by the neck, pushing him hard against the metal. "You want to take her hits? The bitch doesn't love you. Never has, never will. You were a mistake. So go ahead. I'll pound away on you."

His free hand punches him in the side of the head and Seth swears he sees stars. He is vaguely aware of his family and Burt arriving, drawn by the noise. The next thing he knows, he is sprawled on the ground as ash swirls around him, his father gone, and Burt is lowering a crossbow. Kate is still crying a few inches from him.

"Kate," he crawls to her as Ben drops down next to them.

"What's going on? Mom? Mom, are you okay?"

"Ben, back up." Richie pulls on him gently, trying to get him out of the way.

"Seth, make it stop." Kate cries, digging her nails into his hand.

"I will baby." he looks hopelessly at his brother, who is just as lost. His eyes wander over his sister-in-law, then stops.

"Seth,"

He follows Richie's line of sight and pales at the blood staining Kate's thighs. Richie squats down and lifts her shirt. The Mark is slowly fading into her skin, a sign that their fight with Fear is completed since Burt killed it. He puts a hand against her and she cries out again.

"Fuck."

"What? Fuck what Richard?" Seth is pushing at his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"She's ..." he closes his eyes, trying to focus. "She's having a miscarriage."

"What? No. No, because for that to happen she'd have to be-"

"I can hear it. It's almost gone. That fucker must have known. Look," he pulls Seth's collar and he looks down to see the Mark over his heart. A portion of it is visible on Kate's chest as well. "According to the lore, the Mark goes over your heart, where your deepest fears reside. There's no reason for her to have one there. It must have sensed it and forced her to miscarry."

"Stop saying that."

Kate is looking up at Seth tearfully, shaking her head. She's crying again, this time out of shock and grief. He tightens his grasp on her and drops his head against hers, mumbling comforting words as he kisses her hair.

"Why don't we get her inside?" Burt suggests. "Make her comfortable."

An unsettling chill blows into the area, making them all look around. A low, mournful howl echoes through the night.

"What the fuck was that?"

"It's La Princesa's partner in crime and I doubt he's going to be happy that I just killed her. Let's go inside."

Richie pushes Ben back towards the door before turning to help Seth. He is already standing though, holding Kate bridal style against his chest.

"Someone needs to stay with Lina." she whispers into his neck. "Seth, stay with her."

"I'm not leaving you."

"There's nothing we can do. Stay with her. I need you with her more."

He closes his eyes briefly but nods and carries her inside. He sets her down on the couch and she curls into the cushion as tears streak down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." she whispers as he starts to straighten up. He pauses, hovering over her. She bites her lip but another sob comes out.

"No, honey, it's not your fault."

"I didn't know. I wouldn't have come if I knew. I would never -"

"I know, baby, I know." he murmurs as he strokes her hair back and kisses the side of her head. "Try to relax okay? We'll - we'll talk about it later."

"Here is some clothes and this will take the edge off." Burt walks inside, a t-shirt and sweatpants in one hand and a blunt in the other.

"Jesus Christ. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"It'll help her with the pain."

"I don't want it." Kate waves his outstretched hand away. "I'll be okay."

"Come on, I'll help you change." Seth starts to pull her up but she shakes her head.

"No, go with Lina."

"I will. Kisa stayed out there with her. Just let me help you first. Please."

She reluctantly nods and lets him lead her down the hall to the bathroom. He closes the door behind them and turns the light on. She grimaces at her reflection in the mirror, then looks down at herself.

"How do you -" he starts but she grabs his arm, steadying herself as she toes off her boots. Her fingers pause at her zipper, then she peels her jeans and underwear away and flings them into the trash bin without a second glance. If she does, she'll break down again.

"It's kind of funny." she mutters as he pulls a towel and washcloth out of the closet. They work together to clean her up. She sits on the edge of the tub, suddenly drained. "This wasn't something I was expecting. I didn't even know. So how - how can I feel like a part of me is gone?"

"I don't know." he replies, trying to keep his eyes everywhere except where they need to be. He knows what she means though. It doesn't quite seem real but the evidence was right there. He feels that old ache of grief and loss. He can't think about it right now. He knows he'll go crazy, thinking what ifs and could have beens.

"When we lost the baby after Ben, I just thought, you know, another one wasn't in the cards. Even, when we tried again and nothing happened, I figured that was it. I should have been grateful that we already had two, beautiful, healthy, perfect kids. I'm getting older, odds go down, and they're both in high school. Why even start over? But when Richie - I - it's like - I feel so empty." she drops her head as tears begin pooling again. "She saw inside me- she saw how scared I was that we would lose another one and how I'm so scared of losing you guys. That's my biggest fear. She made it happen and now we're in this - we're going to lose them too."

"No we're not. Look at me," he cups her face in his hands, tilting her chin up. "We are going to be fine. Every one of us. Ben is with Richie. He's not going to let anything happen to him. I'm going to stay with Lina and I'm going to fix this. Okay? It's going to be over soon. And - and if you want, in a while, we can try. We still have time."

"You want to start running after kids again now?"

"I want to run after any kids we have. As long as we can make them, then the option still stands." he promises, kissing her gently. "And you're only as old as you feel. I feel pretty damn young - got to to keep up with this bullshit right? It's going to be okay. We'll be okay. We'll talk about it later."

She shakes against his chest as he holds her, combing his fingers through her tangled hair. After a few moments, they separate themselves and she dresses in the clothes Burt offered. He helps her back into the sitting room and situates her on the couch with a blanket.

"You want anything?"

She shakes her head mutedly and he holds in a sigh as he nods, kissing her again. Her fingers curl into the front of his shirt and they stay like that for a moment, before he pulls away and presses a light kiss between her eyebrows.

"I love you." he murmurs and she clenches her eyes, nodding absently as she whispers the sentiment back. When he turns, Ben is standing in the doorway, unusually quiet.

He moves towards his son, pulling out his handgun, then holds it out with the grip offered to the boy.

"You remember what I showed you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Stay with your mom. Yell if anything happens."

"Okay." Ben replies with a nod and Seth ruffles his hair before leaving the room. He shuts the door behind him and Ben stands there, looking at the spot, before slowly turning to his mother.

She seems almost catatonic and it scares him. He was used to her being lively and cheerful. The blank stare on her face is nothing like he's seen before. He quietly sits on the other end of the couch and that seems to jolt her into consciousness. He wonders what is going on in her head.

"You can come closer." she says, smiling slightly. It doesn't reach her eyes and she looks exhausted and he knows she still has to be in pain and maybe he shouldn't but he does. She wraps her arms around him and he drops his head to her chest, tucking it under her chin. He closes his eyes as her hands run soothingly over his back and arm. She kisses his head at one point and mutters, "I was so worried about you Benji."

He tries to pull away from her but she won't let him go.

"I'm sorry." he whispers when he is finally able to break free. He turns his head so she won't see his tears but she does anyway.

"Honey, it's okay."

"You got your own stuff going on. I'm fine."

"You're my stuff. Come on, come here," she reaches for him and he reluctantly allows her to hold him again. "I'm okay baby."

It's a complete lie and they both know it and it makes him feel ten times worse that she is putting herself aside to care for him. He tells her this and feels her shake her head above him.

"You and your sister come first. Your dad and I will deal with our own issues once we know you two are safe."

"I'm sorry that I didn't ... react better. I - when Lina - or whatever it - I froze. I ... I was scared. Terrified."

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't expect anything else from you. I'd have been terrified too. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not as cool as I thought it was."

"I'm glad you realize that. What happened today?"

He tells her everything. He starts in the caverns, how Lina went missing for approximately fifteen minutes but none of the adults noticed until the tunnel collapsed and it turned out she had been in the other cavern. She said she got lost but knew they'd have to come back through that area to leave so she stayed in one spot. He hadn't thought anything of it then but says how weird she seemed the rest of the day, like she was trying too hard to be cheerful or nice.

He tells her how the storm seemed to kick into overdrive then and by the time they had left school for the day, she seemed smug and eager to get home. He had stayed in his room most of the night but it was around eight, eight thirty when he heard her crying in her bedroom.

"I thought something was wrong." he says. "When I got out in the hall, she was near my door. It was like she was trying to fight - she kept yelling at me to run and hide so I went in Dad's office and locked the door. It was so freaky. She - I heard her. Like she was having an argument with herself. And then she stopped. When the power went out, I heard Faraday come in to check on us and she - they're all dead. I stayed in there until Uncle Richie came. She was trying to protect me from that - the demon, wasn't she?"

"Yes. She was looking out for you." the thought pleases Kate. For all their constant bickering and arguing and Lina's mindset over the past few months, it was a relief to know when push came to shove, her daughter was still there, still knew what was important, and didn't hesitate to put their family first.

Outside, Seth sits backward on a folding chair, arms crossed over the back piece. His eyes are glued to the pool of blood where Kate had been laying. He is fully aware of the demon watching him, a smirk plastered on his daughter's face. He refuses to give it the satisfaction of looking up.

He hears a small scuffle and glances up through his lashes. The smirk is gone, replaced by a sneer and she tilts her head back and forth.

"Boy, she is adamant about getting to you." it snarls through gritted teeth. "Mom gave quite the pep talk."

"Might also help now that your lackey is dead and gone. That's what you did right? You set it out on her, to weaken her? It fits the timeline. When that princess bitch came around, that's when the problems and murders escalated. Lina was another victim."

"She's not a victim."

"You used her. You knew she was too good for you so you needed to knock her down a few pegs. I know my daughter. She's a fighter. She wouldn't break down like this."

"She isn't good. She's tainted - has been since the day she was born. There was never a chance for her, not when Kate was still so fucked up. A little bit of that darkness seeped into her when she was conceived." she finishes with a grunt and paces the circle with a growl, tensing Lina's body. "You know she opened the gate? She wouldn't be able to do that if she was so damn pure like you think. Did you figure that part out yet? She caused the collapse in the cavern. Thankfully, I was there to pull her out. You should be grateful."

"Let me count my blessings. Try and keep it down in there okay?"

"How's Kate? She looked like she was in a lot of pain. I hope everything is okay. Amaru won't be pleased if she needs to fix her up first. It's much better to slide into a fully abled host."

"I kinda doubt that will happen."

"Why's that?"

"Well, one, I watched Scott kill her and two, if she happens to be alive and you happen to get the gate open, I'll kill her myself before she even gets close to Kate."

"I'd like to see that happen." she chuckles dryly.

"It ain't my first rodeo."

"Like you did so well before. You weren't so big and tough when it came down to it. You're part of the reason why all of this is possible."

He frowns but his attention is quickly grabbed by the arguing coming from inside. He turns his head to look over his shoulder, then turns the rest of him and walks inside.

He stands quietly in the entrance way of the store as Burt and Freddie argue.

"You're the Peacekeeper!"

"Right! Peacekeeper, not Gatekeeper! This isn't supposed to be possible if you did things the right way!"

"Can we stop pointing fingers at each other and work on a solution? Where is she now?"

Seth doesn't hesitate in pulling out his gun at the unexpected voice. The hooded figure behind Billie takes off the jacket they are wearing and he watches in shock as his mother shakes out her wet hair.

"Whoa, what the fuck are you doing!" Burt angles himself in front of Rose, who rolls her eyes and pushes him aside.

"What the fuck is going on? You killed it!"

"I told you that bitch took on my appearance!" Rose exclaims. "All my hard work undone because somebody couldn't do their job."

"Didn't you just say point fingers later?" Burt retorts.

"Not pointing. Just venting. Seth, put the damn gun down."

"I don't think I will."

"Seth," Richie steps forward and puts a hand on his wrist. "This isn't going to help any. Just put it down. Freddie brought her here for a reason."

The brothers stare at each other and Seth scoffs.

"You don't know."

"Know what?"

"I guess you wouldn't remember her. Meet your mom Richard." his brother's eyes widen and he turns to stare at Rose. "You know the one that walked out on us some forty odd years ago. Maybe. Maybe not. Because two hours ago, she put the Mark on me and Kate."

"That wasn't me."

"Are you a special kind of stupid or something?" Burt asks.

"Why are you so protective of her?"

"She's telling the truth." Richie says quietly.

"What are you, a damn polygraph test?"

He ignores Seth's comment and walks towards their mother.

"Richie, I'm sorry." she says softly with a sad smile. She touches his cheek gently. "My poor boys. I'm so sorry. This is what I was trying to avoid."

"What's going on?" Kate asks quietly, causing Seth to turn.

"Baby, what are you doing?" he eases an arm around her as she leans heavily on the doorframe.

"I heard everyone yelling."

"You're supposed to be resting."

"What is she doing here?" she recoils as she sees Rose, who is looking at her sympathetically.

"A classic tale of identity theft." she replies, walking towards the couple.

"Stay away from her." Seth has his gun in her face before she can take another step.

"I can help her." she directs her next words at Kate. "I can help you. I can make the pain stop."

"You can trust her Kate." Richie says.

"Richard, shut up!"

"Seth, you want to keep playing Macho Man and letting your wife suffer because of a few decades of anger, go right ahead." Burt comments.

"You're not even involved in this!"

"He's right." Rose says. "Burt, be quiet. We talked about this."

"Whatever you say sweetheart."

"Oh gross." Richie grimaces and Seth frowns, looking between everyone to figure out this tangled web of relations. Rose takes the distraction to gently place a hand on Kate. She cries out in surprise, not pain, and Seth swerves around.

"Get-"

"Stop." Kate squeezes his hand, "It- it feels - I'm okay."

He looks skeptical as Rose steps back. Kate lets out a deep breath and straightens up. She puts her hand on her stomach, poking gently to see if anything hurt.

"I couldn't do anything for the baby. I'm so sorry."

"You're a healer." Richie lifts his eyebrows in surprise.

"Bullshit!" Seth growls.

"It's a long story." Rose starts.

"Yeah, I don't want to hear it."

"A thank you would be nice." Burt comments. "Have some respect."

"Respect for the woman who left me with that dickhead? No thanks, I'll pass."

"I had my reasons Seth. You don't know -"

"And I don't want to know. Thanks but no thanks. I've got enough shit going on here without you adding to it."

"I can help."

"I don't want your help! Jesus Christ, I thought you were dead! Now you're here with these supposed freaky mystical powers and I. Don't. Want. To. Deal. With. It! Because unlike you, I actually give a fucking shit about my kids and my daughter-"

"Dad!" Ben's yell cuts through him like glass. He curses and takes off into the building. The room Ben was in is empty and his next yell draws him out to the cage.

"One more step, I'll snap his neck." the demon warns as he skids to a stop. His eyes dart around, taking in the open cage door and Ben within its grasp, Lina's hand tight around his neck as she dangles him above the ground like a doll. "Looks like someone wanted to be a hero."

"You tricked me." he grounds out, kicking his legs.

"Stupid like your daddy. I didn't expect anything less." 


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's play a game." she says. Ben is choking and gagging as he claws at her hand. Seth's heart is in his throat, lodged painfully as he watches the scene. "Who does Daddy love more?"

"Stop. He has nothing to do with this." 

"You all have something to do with this. Everyone needs to play their part." 

"Dad, don't." Ben wheezes, swinging wildly in an attempt to get lose. 

"Ben, stay still buddy, you are - it's going to be okay." 

"If you distract her, I can get in there." Rose's voice is soft in his ear and he looks confused, not seeing her for a moment. "You can shoot her."

"What? No!" 

"Seth, as soon as I get in there, I can heal her and exorcise the demon. She's not going to hurt Ben. This is just her trying to manipulate you. The door is still open. The cage is powerless against her. If she wanted to, she could walk right out of here. She is playing with you."

His eyes flick back and forth, knowing he is running out of time and options. His hand falls to his gun but he doesn't pull it out.

"I can heal injured people. I can't bring people back from the dead."

"Choose one! I'm sure both kids will be thrilled to see who you choose. Who could you refrain from letting get hurt? Oh wait, you already let this happen to Lina. You let her down so many times. This will just be another nail in the coffin." 

"Dad." Ben can barely speak, clearly losing consciousness. 

"She wouldn't want this." Seth finally says. "I'm sorry." 

He aims quickly and shoots for her shoulder. She falls with a scream, Ben hits the ground, and there is a swift movement off to his right that is Rose. He can't focus as he runs for his son. 

"Easy, easy." he gathers him in his arms, holding him close, feels him gasping and trying to suck in breaths. "I got you Benji. It's okay. Everything is okay. Jesus Christ." 

His eyes are on Lina, crying in the dirt as Rose hovers over her. 

"What happened? We heard the gun." Kate is suddenly at his side, kneeling as she runs her hand through Ben's hair. "I couldn't get in. Something was jamming the door." 

"I- I shot her." his voice shakes and he inhales a deep breath. "She had Ben. I had to. There was -" 

He registers her hand on the back of his head and she starts to stand, to go to their daughter, but Rose flings a hand out. 

"Stay back. Let me help her." she says. Her eyes are closed as a light pulsates from her fingers. Lina is mumbling incoherently through her sobs, twisting and arching off the ground. 

Seth tightens his grip on Ben as he feels his fingers curl into his shirt. 

"I got you." he mutters against his hair, kissing the top of his head gently. He can't close his eyes. He wants to - wants to block it all out but there are horrific screams coming from Lina. Whether it is her or the demon, he doesn't know. Kate stands helplessly to the side, hands balled into fists as she watches. 

After what feels like an eternity, she lets out one final scream and there is a rush of energy as the lights pop over head and the doors and windows begin to shake. Lina is limp on the ground, unconscious, as Rose hunches over, trying to catch her breath. Kate reaches her first, stroking her hair and whispering God only knew what. Seth hears her let out a sob.

"Lina, please, baby, just open your eyes. I'm right here. We're all here." her head turns around and tears are streaking down her dirty cheeks as she meets his eye. "She's not breathing."

"What?" he scrambles over, Ben suddenly pushed to the side - he thinks in the back of his head that he can't do this, can't have them both in danger at the same time because who the fuck is he supposed to go to? He ignores Rose's explanations and touches Lina's face gently. She feels like she was burning up and her chest is horrifyingly still. 

"You need to giver her a minute. She has to take control again. Her soul has to reattach." his mother says. 

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will." 

_No she won't. Why would she?_  

He has this horrible feeling in his chest that she doesn't have the drive or the motivation or the want to come back and he's the cause of it. He doesn't remember the last time he cried but he's doing it now, huddled over her, muttering apologies and pleas. 

"Daddy,"

A few minutes later, he leans back a little at her weak whisper and he sees her blinking, spent and exhausted. Her eyes are unfocused as she tries to look at him. 

"Jesus Christ. Lina, thank God. You're okay baby. Everything's okay." he strokes her hair back as Kate squeezes her hands. "I'm sorry honey. I'm so sorry." 

"I didn't mean to." she mumbles, barely audible to either of them. 

"It's not your fault."

"None of this is your fault." Kate reassures her but she shakes her head. 

"I opened it. I thought - Ben, where's Ben?" she struggles to sit up but Seth helps her. 

"Take it easy."

"I'm right here Lina." Ben sits next to Kate and his sister gets a rush of energy and flings herself at him. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I'll live."

"I was so worried about you. I heard you. I had to get to you." 

"Honey, relax. You've been through a lot. You need to take it easy." Kate speaks softly as she runs her hands through Lina's hair, trying to work through the tangles. 

"No, we need to go. I have to fix it. I thought he was there." 

"You're not making any sense. It's okay." 

"No!" she pulls away from Ben and looks at Kate with wide, terrified eyes. "No, Mom, I opened something. I thought he was hurt. She tricked me. I didn't mean to. I was trying to help Ben. She kept talking about a gate. I did something wrong." 

"Sweetheart, that wasn't you. You don't need to feel-"

"It was! It was me! I heard her." she starts rocking back and forth, hands scrubbing through her hair. "You're not listening. You're not listening."

She is shaking as she lets Seth pull her against his chest. He holds her tightly, trying to make her feel safe and secure as he kisses her head. 

"Daddy, I didn't know. I thought - I did it for Ben." 

"Okay."

"I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't want him hurt."

"That is the right thing. It's okay baby."

"She's coming back." 

"No she's not."

"She is. I can - I don't know how but I know. It's like I can see. They are all coming."

"Who?"

"Amaru." 

"That's what she told you. It's not happening. That gate is locked." Kate tells her. "Lina, you need to take a few deep breaths baby. You're going to hyperventilate."

"It's not! You're not listening! I opened it! I heard Ben on the other side and I tried opening it. There were all these bars and I put my hand in and they went away. Why aren't you listening to me? We're running out of time." 

"How do you know about that? About Amaru and the gate?"

"She showed me."

_She's right. You know she is. I'm coming for you Kate._

Kate cries out softly, pressing a hand against the side of her head. The sharp jab of pain dissipates almost as quickly as it came. 

"Look, I'm running out of hands and arms to grab you all with, so if everyone can stay in one piece now that'd be great." Seth says, reaching for his wife. She shakes his hand off his shoulder and stands up. "Kate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she rubs her forehead and wanders a few steps away, takes in a few deep breaths. 

"You can hear her." Rose says quietly. "You are a part of each other."

"No."

"If you can hear her, that means it is true."

"It's been a long day. That's all. I haven't -"

"In nineteen years. You haven't heard or felt anything in nineteen years. It's not coincidence or stress. This is happening."

* * *

They all gather in the living room, trying to figure out their next step. 

"You all right?" Richie aims the question at Seth, who sits between Lina and Ben with an arm around both. He's zoned out though. He doesn't know if he's exhausted or old or what but he feels ... odd, he supposes. "Seth?" 

He tilts his head up and meets his brother's worried eye. 

"Yeah. I'm good." but he doesn't think he is. His stomach is coiling and uncoiling repeatedly and it feels like his blood is humming in his veins. He tells himself it's been a long day. Lina drops her head onto his shoulder and he turns his face against her hair. He keeps his hand firmly on Ben's shoulder. 

"We're wasting time." Lina whispers. She's given up trying to get them to believe her. 

"Everything is okay." Kate stands behind the couch, a hand on each of her children. 

"You just don't want to believe me because of what that means for you." 

"That's not true."

"Then why don't you believe me?"

"We can settle this now." Burt says. "Look into her memories." 

He flips open a pocket knife and Lina reels back, or tries to, but Seth holds her still. 

"It isn't a big deal." Richie says quietly. "Just a small cut and we'll be able to see everything. Figure it all out."

She looks hesitantly at her father, "Can you-"

"I can't. It has to be one of them." 

"Then Uncle Richie can. I trust him." 

He keeps a straight face but Seth can see what the simple sentence means to his brother, especially after all the issues he had had with Lina the past couple months. Richie takes the blade from Burt and makes the cuts. 

"Ready?"

"No." 

He smiles slightly before he presses their palms together and she grimaces. Seth stares at them anxiously, feels Kate leaning against his neck, as if she's going to see whatever Richie does if she leans over far enough.

"Jesus." he sighs and opens his eyes after a few minutes. Lina has tears in hers and wipes her nose. He wraps his free hand around her shoulders and she leans forward, pressing her face against his stomach. "It's over Lina. I'm sorry." 

"What did you see?"

"They've been watching her - breaking her down. You knew." Richie looks at Rose. "You knew this was coming."

"I didn't know they would try to take it to this extent. I reached out to Lina for different reasons. When I saw what she was going through, I knew I had to help in some way. I tried offsetting their influence."

"You did a great job." Seth mutters under his breath. 

"There is only so much I can do. I don't have power over Fear or Chaos. They have been following her. I tried leading her the best I could."

"Why not let someone know? We could have protected her!" 

"Would you have listened to me?"

"That's not the only thing." Richie says, interrupting what is sure to be another argument. "I can see a darkness in her."

Seth feels a chill run down his spine as he recalls the demon's earlier taunts.  

“What do you mean?” Kate asks, frowning in confusion. “She’s fine. She’s good.” 

“You became intwined with Amaru.” Burt explains. “We might have gotten rid of her physically but there’s always going to be a part of each of you in the other. You’re gonna pass on a piece of yourself to the kids, you’re gonna pass her on too.” 

“It’s not huge. It’s… think like, she has a recessive trait from a few generations ago. It’s dormant. Or it was.” Richie explains. 

“That’s why they were going after her. They wanted to wake it up.” Rose says quietly. She shakes her head, angry with herself. “I should have known.” 

“Why go through all that trouble though when Kate has already been through it? Wouldn’t it be easier to have her do it again?” Billie asks. 

“It’s just a tactic. One more way to hurt them. The demon that took Lina wanted revenge for what Kate and Seth did to Amaru. An eye for an eye, so to speak. It would fuel Kate as well, making it better for Amaru when she comes for her.” 

“What do I do?” Lina asks. “How do I get rid of it?” 

“You can’t.” 

“Well how do I change what happened? I can’t - this is wrong.” 

“Lina, you didn’t have a choice in it. They were controlling you.” Kisa says softly but her niece shakes her head repeatedly. 

“Not when I went to that - that was me. I made the choice.” 

“She tricked you. You thought Ben was in trouble. She knew you would never consciously make that decision. No person would.” 

“How do I fix it?” her green gaze is steely and adamant. “I can’t let that … that thing ruin everything because of me.” 

“Lina.” Kate tries to speak up but she thrusts her hand out, stopping her from continuing. 

“No. You don’t get it!” 

“I do. Baby, I get it better than anyone else in this room. You can’t let this consume you.”

She doesn't respond to her mother. Instead, she gives them all a disgusted look before storming out of the room. 

“We need to figure this out.” Kate says quietly. Seth glances at her, then looks down at his lap. “I mean, it’s easier than last time right? At least she’s still in Xibalba.” 

“We can’t close it.” Burt responds. 

“You closed it the last time.” 

“No, we didn’t. Seth, you want to explain to your wife what you did?” 


	7. Chapter 7

"What is he talking about?"

"Nothing." he stands from the couch, making sure to keep his back to her. He can feel her eyes drilling holes into his neck.

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing."

"Let's give them the room." Rose suggests.

"That's not-" Seth begins to protest but the others are already clearing out. Richie makes a grimacing face before he shuts the door behind him.

"I know you're lying to me." Kate says quietly. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Seth!"

"Let it go!" he snaps suddenly and turns to face her. "It's over-"

"It is not! We're right back in the same spot so what did you do!" she exclaims. He seems to deflate in front of her. He lifts his hands, then drops them.

"I wouldn't let them lock it."

"Why?" she presses but he doesn't answer. It takes a moment, then she says, "I'm the lock, aren't I?"

"That's the theory."

"Oh my God."

"Kate,"

"How could you be so selfish? How could you be so stupid?"

"Sel- are you fucking kidding me? You were dying in front of me and I was supposed to what - just throw you in there? Fuck that! Most people would say thank you!"

"Thank you for risking the whole world?"

"Yes!"

"No! Why would you ever think I'd want you to do something like that? I'd rather- you can't be that small minded that you would pick one person over seven billion. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it!"

"You are to me! And I'd make the same choice if I had to do it all again!"

"Because you're an idiot and you only think about yourself! It was never about saving me! It was about what worked out best for you!"

Neither of them hear the howling or notice how their eyes are changing to an electric shade of blue. She starts pushing him, her hands at his shoulders, growing more vicious by the second.

"Look what you did! Because of your fucking decision, our kids are in danger!"

"We wouldn't have kids if I pushed you in!" he yells back. "None of this would have happened!"

"Exactly! None of this would have happened! Why couldn't you just let me go!"

"Because I love you!" he seems to snap out of it first and grips her gently by the shoulders. "Kate, look at me. Look at me!"

She shakes her head and her gaze clears.

"I love you." his fingers tighten around her shirt as he continues. "I couldn't lose you. Not again. I am selfish. I wanted you. I wanted you to stay with me. I couldn't be responsible for you dying again. I had to save you, even if you died in the process, I had to at least try. There was no way I was throwing you in there. We found a way to jam the gate. It was supposed to hold for a thousand years. By then we would have been dead and it would have been someone else's problem. I never thought any of this would happen. I didn't think about kids or a future. I just wanted one more chance with you. Now, I wouldn't change one second of it. We can jam it again."

"And let this happen again in another few years? I'm the only way to stop this."

"No. There's another way. There has to be."

"I won't let them be put at risk any longer."

"We got another problem." Burt interrupts, sticking his head in the room. "El Caballero is close. We need to deal with him first."

"And do what?"

"There's good news and bad news. Good news, he'll only go for marked victims. Bad news is that is you, Kate, and Lina. Now these little screaming matches are just the start. We need to move quickly before one of you tears the other apart."

"Do you got a plan or are we just going to half-ass it again?" Kate asks, storming out of the room.

"Don't take it personally. Remember, she got marked twice so she's double the angry."

"Shut up Burt."

"Good news." Billie smiles cheerfully as they step back into the hallway. "We have everything we need to catch him. El Caballero hasn't had a body in over three millennia. According to the books, when the Lords overtook Amaru in the rebellion, they pulled his soul from his body and lit it on fire. The ashes were placed in an urn etched with protection marks to keep him inside. When he was released, he is a... an essence until he finds his true form. He won't since it doesn't exist, unless there is some poor bastard out there unlucky enough to be his vessel. We can corral him and put him in another box. We have a copy of the markings, we can carve them in ourselves."

"You must be so proud." Seth remarks dryly as Freddie slings an arm around Billie. "How are we going to lure him in?"

"With a black candle. Burt?"

"Oh yeah, I have plenty of those laying around." he rolls his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. "You know, if that is used improperly-"

"It's worth the risk. If we sit back and do nothing, they are going to kill each other."

"No pressure." Seth adds.

* * *

"Richie will be out here, keeping an eye so you really have nothing to worry about."

"I don't think any of you should be out there."

"Well, one of us will and it should probably be the indestructible one. We don't know what you- we will be capable of." Seth says quietly. Lina nods from where she is sitting at the table. It is piled with drinks and food to keep her satisfied for however long she would be in there. She doesn't think she'll be able to use any of it but the sentiment was there.

She feels tears beginning to form and she ducks her head before he has a chance to see them. Too late. He moves across the room and is holding her before she can even register it.

"It's going to be okay. We'll have this bastard back in his box long before he even hits us. This is just a precaution." he says quietly, rubbing his hand along her back. "Okay?"

"This is ... all a mess." she cries against his shoulder and he sighs, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah but this is pretty par for the course for us. Typical work day."

"I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I mean for everything. I've been so awful to all of you."

"I've been awful too and only one of us was under the influence of demonic forces of evil.... so I think we can call it even." he replies. He holds her tighter and presses his face into her hair. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize and didn't listen to you. I'm sorry that I let it get this far."

"It's not your fault. I didn't try listening to you."

"You were being manipulated. I should have realized and I should have tried harder to get to you."

"Still, you were always the one I could count on. I should have remembered that." she whispers sadly. He kisses the top of her head, then forces himself to step back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She hugs him again, then lets him go. He opens the door when she calls out to him. "Daddy, please... please be careful."

"I'll be fine. Like I said, typical work day." he winks, trying to lighten the mood. She smiles slightly as he says, "Stay put okay?"

He closes the door as he leaves and works with Richie to wrap a chain around the doorknob and padlocking it. Once completed, he stares miserably at the door, as if he is going to be able to look inside.

"She'll be okay." Kisa rests a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Do not open that door under any circumstance. I don't care what she does, what she says. Just - just keep her safe."

"We will." Richie promises. "Be careful."

"Long as Gonzalez does his job right, shouldn't even have to worry."

He walks away, towards the front of the shop where Rose and Burt are. He misses the look between them before the other man walks off into the back.

"I was hoping we would have more time to talk."

"Look," Seth breaks off with a snort, then shakes his head, "I don't think talking to me now is a great idea. I mean, I've got a lot of pent up anger and with this thing bearing down on us, it's only been exacerbated."

"Then let me say this at least but once this is over I do want to talk to you further. I love you Seth. I always did and I never stopped. I know I messed up. I was barely eighteen when you were born."

"So what? Kate was barely twenty. Age fucking doesn't mean a thing."

"I know. I know." she holds up her hands with infuriating calmness. "I am just saying that there were decisions I made that at the time, I thought would benefit everyone. My... abilities didn't start until I turned eighteen and when they did, I was... there were people that came around me that I didn't want you associated with. They told me things, showed me things, and told me that was what would happen to you and Richie. I wanted you to have a normal childhood. I wanted you to grow up away from all of this. I didn't want you involved and ..."

Now she looks upset and presses her palms against the counter.

"... and we still wound up here anyway." she finishes in a quiet whisper. He keeps his face turned away from here, then after a long moment, steps outside.

Kate is standing alone near the gas pumps. There is a rolling, morphing cloud off a short distance that Billie explained was Chaos. Freddie would lure him with Burt's magic candle and lock him in the box. It seemed so simple, yet Seth doubted it would work because nothing ever was that easy for them.

"Billie took Ben and left." Kate says softly, catching his attention. "He doesn't need to be around this."

"Probably the safest idea."

"Is Lina-"

"She's good. She'll be fine."

She nods as she scrubs her hands furiously over her arms, like she was trying to keep herself warm. She turns when he steps closer and has tears in her eyes.

"Before this - when this comes - I'm sorry."

"Kate,"

"I don't know what I'm going to do or say and I'm sorry." she curls her hands into the front of his shirt as he wraps his arms around her waist. "I love you. More than I ever thought I could or would."

"This sounds a lot like a good bye. Stop talking."

"No. No, I have to say it because there's - I don't want that to be the - I don't want you to think that whatever is happening is the truth."

"I know that it's not."

"There have been high points and low, really low, points in our life. I don't regret any of it. You have made me so happy." she sniffs and wipes one hand under her eyes. "Remember at the end of Casablanca, when Rick puts Ilsa first and she's all upset because she thought they were going to stay together?"

"Yeah?" he looks confused as she steps back.

"I've done a lot of thinking too and I can't let this keep going on."

"Kate,"

"I can't put you and the kids at risk. I know what I have to do." she reaches into her jacket and pulls out a candle. His lighter is in her other hand.

"No. Don't even fucking -"

"I'm sorry." she lights it before he can say another word and the bright orange flame blinds him. There is a loud howl and the wind kicks up as he tries to find her. The light is unnaturally strong, seems to block everything else out. Then it is gone and he's blinking away spots. She is still standing in front of him but she seems to be in a daze. She is looking over herself, then her arms, and he notices the markings drawn on her wrists with what looks like Sharpie.

"Kate. Baby," he reaches for her and her head snaps up, her eyes blue and venomous as she stares at him. "What the fuck. Why would you-"

She suddenly lashes out at him, fists flying, and lands a powerful punch to his jaw. He turns from the impact and hits his head against the nearest gas pump, then falls unconscious. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Seth? Seth, can you hear me?"

"Rosie, no. You're doing too much. It's just a knock on the head. He'll be fine. Look, he's already coming around."

The voices are rolling together and his vision is swimming as he tries to open his eyes. He groans quietly, trying to get himself together.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's me baby." she sounds like she is crying as she strokes his face gently.

"What- Kate." his eyes suddenly fly open and he starts to sit up quickly, but immediately feels dizzy and groans again. Burt grabs him by the arm to steady him. "Oh fuck."

"Take it easy." he tells him quietly.

"No. Can't. Kate, what - where did she go?"

"Once we could get out, she was in the truck and taking off."

"That fucker is inside her."

"That's impossible."

"She called it. She had a candle, like you gave Freddie. The- she drew marks on her wrists."

"She's acting as the box." Rose says quietly. "Oh no."

"We have to find her. She wants to close the gate herself.” Seth says. He struggles to his feet and sways, then leans against the pump.

"Seth, there's nothing left of her if she really let El Caballero in." Burt tries to detract him but he shakes his head.

"Fuck that. That's what you fucking said the last time. You were wrong about that. I can stop her. I have to."

“You can barely stand. You think you’re going to be able to drive?”

“He doesn’t have to. We’ll drive him.” Rose says, forcing both their gazes on her. “She made the choice to leave. I’m willing to bet that she’s heading for the gate. He didn’t possess her, she locked him in. There’s a difference. If she was strong enough to hold Amaru, she’s definitely strong enough to hold El Caballero. If he had control, she wouldn’t be able to follow through with her plan. She’ll be powerful and angry and savage but she will still be able to function as she normally would.”

“And say we get to her before she goes through with this, then what?”

“We’ll need to remove the marks in order to release him. We’ll need the box for an immediate transfer. Freddie needs to come with us.”

* * *

They all wind up at the caverns, despite the orders to stay away. Billie was forced to head after Kate, as she was already on the road. She would be able to distract her until the others came. She makes Ben swear he will stay in the car but even as she leaves him, she knows he is going to pull some type of stunt.

Seth, Rose, and Burt leave without a word to Richie, who probably would have still been standing guard outside that room if Lina hadn't felt the change when Kate trapped El Caballero.

Kate can sense them all as she makes her way through the cavern, searching out the gate. Her senses are hyper-aware of everything around her and she pauses briefly as she feels Seth coming up behind her. She turns off her flashlight and hides behind a rock formation. She leans against it, fingers scratching against the stone, and bites her lip to keep quiet. She is in physical pain- El Caballero scratching and fighting to be freed- and maybe this wasn't her best idea but it needed to be done. It would be over soon. She knows she is supposed to feel sad, scared, something but all she feels is anger - towards her husband for putting them in this position in the first place. Then the other things begin to trickle into her mind. Some of it's small, like the way he never seemed to remember to put the cap back on the toothpaste - little irritants like that. It progressively builds up to the undeniable truth - if he hadn't kidnapped her family, they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

Everything that had ever happened to her was his fault. He set the chain of events in motion with his smug, stupid, selfish ways. She would have been able to get her dad to go back to Bethel. She would have been able to finish school, go to college, find a respectable man who didn't have blood on his hands.

The urge to hurt him overwhelms her and she steps out of her spot as the beam of his flashlight sweeps across the open space.

"Jesus Christ," he exhales a sigh and looks relieved to see her. "I didn't think I'd-"

Whatever he plans on saying, he cuts himself off as he approaches her. She swings the Xibalban blade up to point at him and he stops, sighing again.

"Kate, come on."

"Stay the fuck away from me."

He would have laughed at her use of foul language if the situation wasn't so serious. There is pure hatred in her eyes and he tells himself it's not real but it had to have some sort of basis, didn't it? It couldn't make her feel things that weren't initially there in the first place.

"You don't have to do this."

"But I do. Isn't that how it's always been - me having to clean up your messes?"

"Kate,"

"I said stay away!"

"That isn't how things are. You know it. It's always been you and me - partners."

"You need to go." her voice falls to a whisper and he can see her straining, like she was fighting against the poison. "Seth, please just go. You have to let me go."

"No. I know there are other options. Why does it always have to fall on us? Who the fuck says?"

"Please. Seth, I don't want to hurt you." she backs away, suddenly scared. She turns quickly, running further into the cavern and he chases after her.

* * *

Lina has no trouble finding her way into the cavern. The problem is the original entrance to the gate is blocked and now she has to find some way around. She closes her eyes briefly and recalls another entrance into the area, off to the left side. That meant there had to be some way in. If she followed the wall around, she would - or should - be able to find it. She ignores Richie and Kisa's yells to stop and wait for them.

She doesn't get much further. She goes deeper into the caves and stops as she hears yelling and the sounds of a fight. Her heart sinks as she realizes it is her parents. She picks up her pace and finds them in a larger area surrounded by stalagmites and other formations, almost like some natural arena as they circle each other.

"You were just able to control it." Seth sounds desperate as he jumps back, avoiding the sword Kate swings. "This isn't you and you know it!"

"But it is me." she lunges at him but he quickly darts away again. "I feel very... enlightened. See, it doesn't have to be my dirty little secret anymore. I finally can admit what I always felt."

"No."

"Yes. What's the matter? Can't stand to find out someone else you care about thinks you're worthless and that they hate you? You ruined everything. I never had a chance - for anything. You think I wanted my life like this? What have I ever accomplished? You dragged me down - just like you drag everyone else down."

"Do you think it's easier to let this win? You think it will fucking help if you act like a psycho? Kate, look at me."

"I an looking at you Seth and I don't like what I see. I'm tired of being a people pleaser and your yes woman."

Lina's attention is drawn away as she hears a loud noise from behind her. She turns and sees Ben scrambling up a ledge- a ledge that led to an opening with pulsating red light. She glances back at her parents, now struggling against each other for some kind of upper hand, and runs after her brother.

"Ben, stop!" she climbs up and grabs his ankle as she reaches the top. He stumbles and turns, surprised at her appearance. "You can't go in there."

"I have to. We all have our part to play." he cocks his head, like he's listening to something, and starts to turn back to the next room, suddenly transfixed and seemingly hypnotized.

"No! That is not your part! Whatever it's saying - do not listen to it. It's not real. I'm real. Ben. Benji, please!"

She climbs to her feet, ready to do something, anything to stop him. That's when a powerful scream rings out and she loses her balance. When she lifts her head, her brother is gone. She glances over her shoulder and is horrified at what she sees. Both her parents are sprawled on the ground, a box between them. Kate is facedown, not moving, and Lina is terrified at the prospect that she could be dead. The terror only intensifies when she focuses on Seth and sees the blood blooming through his white shirt as he struggles to breathe.

"Dad!" she can't help the scream that tears out of her. She is ready to climb down but sees him shaking his head.

"Go." she can barely hear him but the sound echoes through the cavern and sees him point behind her. She shakes her head, torn between what he is telling her and needing to help him. "Go!"

He is coughing, each breath rattling in his chest. Footsteps are racing towards them and she blinks back tears and finally runs after Ben, knowing Richie would take care of Seth and Kate.

* * *

"Do you think it's easier to let this win? You think it will fucking help if you act like a psycho? Kate, look at me."

"I an looking at you Seth and I don't like what I see. I'm tired of being a people pleaser and your yes woman."

"Yes woman? You have never been some fucking pushover. Kate, come on baby. It's fucking with your head. You said it yourself." he steps forward, hand outstretched to her. "Succumbing to this thing is not going to make it easier. You're trying to convince yourself that this is how it has to go, so you don't hesitate. You don't want to do this."

"I'm not hesitating." she lunges at him and he manages to get the sword away from her. It clatters to the ground. They've fought before, when he taught her how to spar and throw a proper punch. He knows the moves she'll use but with her amped up power, she is holding her own against him.

He doesn't want to hurt her but he knows if he doesn't get the upper hand somehow, he is never going to stop her. He elbows her in the shoulder, sending her backwards and off of him. She is just starting to come at him and he reluctantly swings his fist, catching her in the mouth. Her eyes widen as she brings her hand to her lip.

"I'll apologize later." he quips.

"No! That is not your part! Whatever it's saying - do not listen to it. It's not real. I'm real. Ben. Benji, please!" Lina's voice rings out and he is momentarily distracted as he looks up and sees the kids. He panics as he realizes the gate is up there and Ben is walking right for it.

"No." Kate gasps and Seth realizes that her attention is also on their children, a momentary breakthrough for her. He takes the opportunity to tackle her to the ground. The box tumbles out of his jacket, the lid open and ready to accept El Caballero. "Let go of me!"

They roll several times and he winds up underneath her. She punches him twice, stunning him, and he barely has time to grab her wrists as she holds the sword above him. He presses hard into her wrists, trying to keep himself from getting stabbed and also to smear the marks. Billie insisted even the slightest break in the symbol would be enough to release El Caballero. He fucking hopes she was right.

She suddenly freezes and he sees it - the smear where his thumb was, and he quickly grabs hold of the box. There is a long pause, and then a scream, and he feels a searing pain in his chest as darkness swirls around him.

Then the darkness is gone and the box shuts, falling out of his suddenly limp grasp, and Kate tumbles off his lap. He stares at her and he isn't quite sure his brain is processing what is happening. He looks from her prone form to the sword just out of her reach, the blade shining red. Then he looks down and sees the same shade flowing from his shirt.

"Dad!" Lina's scream forces him to look up. He doesn't care that he's dying. He would use every last bit of strength he had for those kids. He realizes Ben is gone and knows instantly what his son will attempt to do. She is the only one who can get to him - who can stop him.

"Go. Go!" he raises his arm, shaking, as he tries to get her to understand. Fortunately, she has Kate's brains and catches on quickly. She still looks ready to argue but runs into the next area and disappears from view. "Kate... Katie,"

He reaches out to her, fingers sliding against her arm and leaving streaks of blood along her pale skin.

"Seth! Jesus Christ!"

He groans in pain as Richie manhandles him into a sitting position. He leans heavily against whatever is behind him and his head lolls back and forth as he attempts breathing. He is vaguely aware that Kisa is kneeling next to Kate, trying to wake her up.

“Seth, hey, brother, hey… hey!”

“Can you let me die in peace?” he grimaces as Richie slaps him hard on the face, trying to get his attention.

“I don’t plan on letting you die at all. There you are.” he smiles as they finally lock eyes. “You’re gonna be fine.”

“Yeah? Don’t see a doctor ‘round here. And… and don’t want your dirty teeth in my neck. You… you even brush those fuckers?”

“Yeah. Don’t want them to rot and fall out.”

“The kids…”

“I know. Freddie went after them. You just worry about you right now. I’m going to fix this.”

“Don’t think so.”

“Seth!” Kate is suddenly in his face, sobbing as she touches every part of him gingerly. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

She cups his face in her hands and leans in, kissing him. She stays there, crying as she holds him.

“I didn’t - I never -”

“It’sokay.” his words are slurring together and he’s finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. The time between each breath seems longer and longer. He tries holding her but his fingers only brush weakly at her leg.

“Kate, it doesn’t have to be like this.” Richie says quietly.

“No.” she sounds forceful even through her tears. “No, don’t fucking touch him Richie.”

“I can’t just - just sit here and watch him die!”

“And you know the last thing he wants is to be turned. You think I -” she breaks off with a sob and turns her face back to Seth’s, pressing them together. “Stop being selfish.”

“Selfish?” an outraged tone takes hold and Kisa grabs him before he can do anything else.

“Stop.” she squeezes his arm. “You know she’s right. If you did this, he wouldn’t forgive you. You want to keep him but if you turned him, you would still lose him. He was never meant to be one of us.”

“Got…got go some…” Seth trails off, eyes closing, only to be jolted by Kate.

“Stay with me.” she whispers against his cheek. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t mean any of it. I love you. I love you so much.”

He nods, or tries to, but it is a faint movement that barely even registers. He tries telling her that he knows, that he doesn’t blame her, that he loves her too, but his voice won’t cooperate. She’s fading, or maybe he is, he doesn’t know.

And then she’s gone.

* * *

She feels it the moment he is gone. And despite all the years of joking that he was not really important and not God’s gift to women, all her insistence that she could live without him and would be able to move on without a problem, she feels like her world has just spun off its axis.

She had always loved the idea that they were soulmates, took comfort in the knowledge that it existed and despite everything they had gone through, they were personally made for each other and would get through anything no matter what.

Now she hates it because literally half of her is gone and it’s painful and she doesn’t know what to do. She always wondered if it would hurt but not like this - not physical pain like someone is stabbing her over and over.

At first, she can’t even breath, and then her sobs take hold, desperate and raw and gut wrenching as she clings to him while her brother and sister-in-law watch on in their own grief.

She doesn’t know how long she sits there, hugging him and pleading for him to come back, but eventually she feels a pair of hands on her shoulders, trying to lead her away.

“Kate, you have to let him go.” Rose speaks softly in her ear, calm despite the tears in her own voice.

“I can’t.” she gasps, trying to suck in a few breaths. She keeps her face buried in Seth’s still chest. “I don’t know how.”

* * *

She knows what she is going to do as soon as she hears her daughter-in-law’s screams. When they enter the section they are in, she’s already made up her mind.

“Kate, you have to let him go.”

“I can’t. I don’t know how.” she sounds so broken that it shatters something inside Rose. If there was any hesitation on her part before, there was definitely none now.

“Just for a little while. I need you out of the way if I’m going to bring him back.”

“No.” Burt speaks up instantly, shaking his head.

“It’s not up for discussion.”

“You’ve never done something like that. Rosie, he’s gone.”

“How long has it been?” she looks at Richie, who shakes his head.

“Maybe ten minutes. Not even.” he replies, his voice hoarse with unshed tears. As upset as Kate is, he is just as upset. He wants to shake his brother, smack the life back into him, wants to cry over him but he doesn’t. He won’t intrude on his sister-in-law like that.

“It’s still possible then.” she stands up, rounding on her lover. “You don’t understand. You’re not going to understand. I let him down in the worst way possible. I never had a chance to make it up to him. He doesn’t deserve this. I can help him one last time. You know what you need to do.”

“Rosie, what you’re suggesting - you know what will happen.”

“Burt, if I succeed, what difference is it going to make to him if his kids spend eternity in Xibalba? Go. We don’t have a lot of time.”

They stare at each other and he groans.

“I wouldn’t do this for just anyone you know. I’m not exactly the hero type anymore.”

“I know.” she smiles, somewhat sadly, and kisses him. “I’ll see you on the other side.”

“Count on it sweet knees.”

“You were banging my mom?” Richie calls out, grateful for the distraction. Burt shrugs as he climbs the ledge and holds his hands up.

“And what a bang it was.” he disappears into the next cavern as Rose chuckles despite of it all.

“I don’t think he’s ever taken anything seriously in his life. Has to always have the last laugh - literally.” she murmurs. “Richie, help me lay him down.”

He does what he is told, then backs up, taking Kate with him. She holds onto him tightly, face pressed into his shoulder as she shakes with silent tears. Rose inhales a deep breath as she turns to Richie.

“I thought you said you couldn’t bring someone back to life.”

“I can. It’s just going to take more than I can give. It’s a once in a lifetime deal.”

“You sure you want to do that?”

“Of course I’m sure.” she smiles, touching his face gently. “Please let him know.”

“I will.”

“I love you Richie. I’m - I’m sorry that we didn’t have more time together.”

“If it - if it brings Seth back, it’s a decent trade.” he winces, “Sorry, that sounded really awful.”

“I know how much you love him. I’m so grateful that you have had each other through the years. I’m going to do my best to bring him back. Please know that everything I have ever done was in your best interest."

She turns back to Seth and kneels down next to him. She stares at him silently for a moment, then rests a hand on his cheek. She can still see the little boy she used to rock and cradle and watch during the night. A tear slips down her cheek and she sucks in a breath, gathering her thoughts and focusing.

_Please let this work._

 


	9. Chapter 9

  
Seth wakes up on a carpeted floor in a dark room, with very little details as to where he is. The room is empty and there are two doors. One is a solid wood door leading, he assumes, to a hallway. He isn't sure he wants to open it - the screams coming from the other side are gruesome. The other door is a glass door that leads onto a balcony overlooking a nighttime beach scene. The moon glitters off the water as waves lap gently at the white sand.

He is fixated on the view and tries to open the door, only to find it locked. He tugs a few more times but it does nothing. He doesn't even see a lock. He contemplates breaking the glass when he hears a voice behind him.

"I really don't think you want to do that."

"Mom?" he turns and stares at her in confusion. "What are you doing here? Actually, where the fuck are we?"

"Limbo."

"Oh." in that instant, everything comes rushing back to him. "So you-"

"I'm here to get you. Bring you back."

"I thought you couldn't bring people back to life."

"I can't. This is a special circumstance. Technically, I can but if I try, that's it."

"That's it?" he asks, perplexed, and she nods. He stares, then seems to understand. "No. No, I'm not going to let you do that."

"Honey, you shouldn't be here and you know it. Why do you think the door won't open?"

"Cause I picked the wrong one."

"No." she chuckles softly as she walks to him. "Because you're still needed. Kate needs you. Your kids need you. Richie needs you."

"What about you?"

"I've lived my life Seth. After everything you've gone through, most of which has been due to my own actions, this is the least I could do."

He looks skeptical and ready to argue.

"Listen," she points and he strains his ears. He shakes his head, not understanding, but then hears Kate, very faintly. If he was alive, he's sure his stomach would be in knots over the thought of her crying.

"She doesn't deserve this. The kids don't either. We don't have much time to get this done. We've already wasted enough time."

"I don't like this."

"I would sacrifice everything for you. I would give my life for yours. No question." she closes the gap between them and holds his face gently in her hands. "I'm sorry for how things turned out. I wish - I wish I had enough time to explain it all to you."

"You don't have to." he shuffles uncomfortably, wishing he could avoid the loving gaze in her eyes. He didn't know what was easier - never seeing your mother and thinking she never loved you or finally finding her and learning the truth as you're about to lose her again.

"You're a father. Is there anything you wouldn't do for Lina or Ben?" she gives him a pointed look and he immediately shakes his head no without even needing to think it over. "I know it's difficult for you to accept that I would be capable of feeling the same for you or Richie. I am doing this because I want to. I want you to continue living and finish raising your kids. Grow old with Kate and walk Lina down the aisle. Teach Ben how to pick up girls and drive a car. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do."

"Then close your eyes." she whispers and he does what he's told.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Burt is probably waiting for me. And in that case, we really don't have time because that means he succeeded in closing the gate and the other portion of that cave will collapse."

"Burt?"

"He jammed the gate again. We'll stand guard this time in case anyone else gets any bright ideas."

"Mom,"

"I love you and I am so sorry." she whispers as she kisses his forehead. He feels a tear drip off her face and onto his. He opens his eyes but instead of his mother, Kate is hovering over him. She stares at him in shock as tears well in her eyes and she whispers his name before throwing herself onto his chest. She clings to him as he brings his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. He turns his head and sees Rose laid out next to him, eyes closed with a peaceful smile on her face.

* * *

It takes a few weeks for things to start to go back to normal. The house slowly comes back together, the kids return to school, nothing goes bump in the night. It is what makes Seth decide to go to Jed's early one morning to supervise the deliveries they were supposed to receive.

He does need to pry himself out of Kate's grasp but eventually, she agrees to let him go.

When he gets there, he immediately goes up to his office to see what bullshit had been piling up for him. He is busy flipping through messages and printed Excel sheets when he sees it. There is an envelope leaning upright against a framed picture of Lina and Ben with his name on it in neat, small letters. He doesn't recognize the handwriting, which he doesn't understand since the only two people who had access to this room were Richie and Billie.

He opens the envelope and peeks inside, skeptical, like there would be something dangerous in there but all he finds is a few folded sheets of paper. He pulls them out, something drops to his desktop but he ignores it, and unfolds the papers.

_Seth,_

_I should start off by saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what you had to go through. I'm sorry for leaving you and your brother behind. It's taken me a long time to be able to say that, or write it, to you. I was scared for so long that you wouldn't listen or wouldn't understand. I'm hoping now that you are a father, you know how hard it can be to keep your children safe and know the things you would be willing to do to ensure that. I hope that you are able to see why I made the decisions that I did._

_I'm hoping that by now, we have had time to talk face to face. If you're reading this, something must have happened. I will be giving this to Billie for safekeeping. God, that sounds like something out of some drama movie._

_I never wanted anything to happen to you or Richie and I never wanted to leave you. But when I found out about the prophecies, I thought I could avoid them. I thought hiding you from that life would stop it. Great load of help that did. I am angry every day knowing that all I did was put you through unnecessary pain and suffering. If I kept you, I could have helped you. I know no amount of apologies is going to change what you went through._

_Maybe by trying to avoid it was what put us all on this path. Who knows what would have happened if we had made different choices._

_I need you to know that I love you. Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did. I never stopped caring. Even when you think I was gone, I promise I was nearby somewhere. Eddie kept me filled in on a lot as well. I can see your face as you read that. Don't be angry at him. He knew my reasons and respected them, even if he didn't agree._

_Actually, as I'm writing this, I'm sitting across the park from you. Ben has a soccer game and he just scored a goal. Lina is off to the side practicing for field hockey. You and Kate are squished into a lawn chair, sharing some type of sandwich. I can see Richie watching from his car. You all look so happy. I'm happy that you found what you were looking for. I'm happy that you were able to find peace and love after so many years of hardship and struggle. I'm proud of you - despite all the terrible decisions you made. I'm proud that you were able to see what was important and worked for it, instead of running away or ruining it._

_Please don't ever take them for granted. We never know what tomorrow will bring. It's easy to get caught up in life. You've created something wonderful and I hope you enjoy every aspect of it._

_My regret is that we did not get to reconcile and I am unable to enjoy these moments alongside you. The kids are wonderful, so spunky and full of life. I see you in Ben. Luckily, you will know what to expect from him. The little interaction I've had with Lina so far has been a delight. I find myself going to Jacknife Jed's more and more just to see her._

_And Kate. I feel that I could write a novel about her so I will keep it short. She is just what you needed. Someone to ground you and knock some sense into you. Someone that makes you laugh and understands you, comforts you, accepts you. A partner in every sense of the word. That is something every mother wishes for their child - that they find the one who will complete them. I would have gotten along with her. Yeah, I would have._

_Well, it looks like Ben has won his game. You are packing up and heading to your car. I suppose that is my cue to leave as well. I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness Seth. I don't deserve that. I would like your understanding though and maybe your acceptance if you can spare that. I can't change the past. I hope by the time you get this letter, maybe we will have had a second chance at things. If not, then I understand._

_Love always,  
Mom_

He rereads it another time before he sets the papers down on his desk. He turns his attention to the other item and turns it over. It is a 4x6 picture, faded and worn with a crease down the middle. He chuckles quietly as he realizes it is him and Richie. They could have only been two or three at the time, giggling at each other. They sit on Rose's lap, who has a wide, loving smile on her face as she gazes down at them.

He sighs and grabs a frame that holds a picture of him, Kate, Scott, and Richie. He opens the back, pulls the picture out, and places the new one inside. He sets the frame back down, then sits, and scans the various frames and faces that smile back at him.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

He looks up at Richie's voice and rolls his eyes.

"It's daylight. Shouldn't you be in your coffin?"

"Supposed to rain today. Figured I'd take advantage of it. Javier is bringing in a shipment too and you know he fucks it up every time."

"Put a little fear in him."

"Will do." he sits in front of the desk and points to the letter. "What's that."

"From Mom. You can read it."

"You still mad at her?" he asks once he finishes.

"Kinda hard to be mad at someone who gave their life for yours."

"Yeah."

"Wish she showed up sooner."

"Yeah."

"You mad at her?"

"No. I'm glad we got closure."

"Guess that's one way of looking at it."

They both look as the door opens and Lina smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry am I interrupting?"

"No. What are you doing here?"

"I swapped shifts with Tess. I'm opening today. Figured I'd come help with the deliveries. I might as well do it myself since I'm the only one who does inventory these days and this way I can organize the way I like, since that's the right way."

"So full of herself." Richie comments, looking at Seth, who smirks. "Wonder where she gets it from."

"Haven't the slightest idea. Let's go."

They all head into the hallway and he turns to lock the office. He pauses as he looks around the room, at the objects he has amassed over the years. His gaze falls to his desk last and from the angle, he can only see the picture of them with their mother.

"Dad?"

"I'm coming." he closes the door, turns the key in the lock, then starts down the hall where Lina is waiting for him with a grin. She hugs him suddenly and tightly when he reaches her and he's caught off guard briefly. He hugs her back though and kisses the top of her head.

They walk downstairs to the loading area together and he opens the door for the truck. A burst of sunshine comes through and Richie jumps back, cursing as his skin sizzles and smokes. Lina bursts into giggles at his reaction and Seth smirks, thinking to himself it was going to be a great day. 


End file.
